DOS ENEMIGOS ¿IRRECONCILIABLES?
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: Aprovechando el puente, el presidente de NG Records da vacaciones a sus empleados. Claro que también tiene que hacer algo para que su primo no se aburra ¿y que mejor que buscarle compañía de su edad? TatsuhaXSuguru.
1. Capítulo 1: Miércoles

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

Capítulo 1:  
_Miércoles, 18:03 p.m. Tokio._

Era una mañana tranquila de mayo, en la N-G Records, no se oía el típico ruido ensordecedor de los tiros de K, tampoco había rastro de los remolinos que formaba Sakano todos los días a toda hora, lo único que se oía eran los continuos lloriqueos de Shindô, pero estaban tan acostumbrados que ya ni siquiera hacían caso.

¿El motivo, le habían prohibido a K llevar armas a la empresa porque la última vez acabó mandando a uno de los empleados al hospital. Sakano estaba, por orden de Tôma, en un balneario para que se relajara un poco (el pobre rogó y suplicó que no lo alejaran de la oficina pero no sirvió de nada). En cuanto a Shu, Yuki le había echado de casa, no le dejaba trabajar.

Una visión desoladora, era imposible trabajar, K se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación con los brazos abrazados a las piernas, Hiro consolaba a su amigo, Suguru se había sentado en una silla y apoyado la cabeza en la mesa, repitiendo una y otra vez 'No hay manera, es imposible trabajar'.

En ese momento entraron Tôma, Noriko y Ryûichi, este último al ver la escena corrió hacia Shûichi y al instante se puso a llorar. Tôma y Noriko se miraron preocupados.

- ¡Venga, no podéis seguir así por más tiempo.

- Pero... Yuki... él...

- Mis pistolitas... yo soy un buen ejecutivo ¿por qué me haces esto...?

- Es imposible trabajar... es imposible trabajar...

- Shû-chan está triste ¡Buuuuaaaaaa!

Noriko, después de amenazar a Ryû-chan con no darle helado si no callaba, se giró hacia su amigo, compañero de grupo y jefe:

- Tôma debemos hacer algo, si esto sigue así...

- Tranquila Noriko, creo saber que podría animarlos...

- Miedo me das - contestó la pelimorada.

Tôma llamó la atención de todos.

- Como veo que aquí va a ser difícil trabajar, y aprovechando el puente que se acerca... os dejo el resto de la semana libre, ah, el viernes quiero llevaros a algún sitio, ya os comunicaré donde. - acabó Tôma saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa, seguido por Noriko y un Ryûichi todavía lloroso.

- Tôma ¿qué estás tramando? - preguntó la curiosa Noriko.

- Ya lo verás - contestó simplemente el rubio.

------------------------

- ¿Que creéis que habrá planeado Tôma? - preguntó Shûichi.

- A saber - contestaron Suguru y Hiro a la vez.

- Arg, por esto vamos a perder un valioso tiempo de trabajo - comentó Suguru.

Hiro y Shû se le quedaron mirando ¿Cómo era posible que con solo 16 años fuera tan adicto al trabajo?

- Eh, Shûichi ha venido tu príncipe a recogerte - dijo K en un tono no muy agradable. Desde que le prohibieron traer sus armas al trabajo que estaba así. Shû pasó de él y se fue corriendo hacia el coche.

- ¡YUKIIIIIIIIIII, has venido a por mi - dijo mientras se le abrazaba en modo chibi.

- Baka quítateme de encima - gruñó Yuki -. Vamos.

- ¡Shííííí¡Nos vemos!

Los otros tres le despidieron con la mano.

--------------------------

- Yuki ¿cómo es que has venido¿Cómo sabías que saldría antes¿Me dejas volver a casa?

- Tôma me ha llamado, y si, te dejo volver - le contestó secamente el rubio parando en un semáforo.

- Yuki, te amo.

- Mmmhh... - fue la única repuesta de Yuki, aunque a Shûichi no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado, el pelirrosa se acercó al rubio escritor y le besó - ¿quieres ir mañana a comer a algún sitio?

- ¡Sííííí!

--------------------------

Ring Ring, este fue el sonido que escuchó Hiroshi nada más abrir la puerta de su departamento. Se dirigió hacia el teléfono y cogió el auricular.

- Moshi moshi?... Ah... hola A... Ayaka - dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose completamente - ¿Mañana? Deacuerdo ¡Hasta mañana entonces! - dijo colgando el teléfono.

Permaneció unos segundos observando el teléfono y finalmente se puso a dar saltos.

- ¡Bieeen! o

--------------------------

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - dijo Suguru a la nada al entrar en su departamento - me estoy volviendo loco ahora hasta hablo solo, soy patético...

El pequeño muchacho vivía solo en un apartamento que le había proporcionado Tôma.

- Tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de Mika y quedarme ha vivir con ellos... pero mi maldito orgullo... - A Suguru no le atraía la idea de vivir en el mismo techo que su primo y depender de él, aunque eso si, le hubiera facilitado vastamente las cosas.

---------------------------

- ¡Cariño ya he llegado! - dijo Tôma acercándose a su mujer - ¿cómo están mis dos amores? - preguntó el orgulloso futuro padre, besando a Mika y acariciando la hinchada barriga de esta.

- Muy bien, hoy se ha portado muy bien.

- Me alegro.

- Tôma ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto¿qué ha pasado?

- Nada importante. Solo que me apetecía llegar temprano a casa. Por cierto, les he dado a K, Shindô, Nakano y a Suguru unos días libres.

- Vaya... que considerado.

- He pensado llevármelos el viernes a algún sitio, para que se relajen¿qué me recomiendas?

- Pues...

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

Continuará...

Ohayo! Mi primer fic de Gravi ¬ por supuesto un TatsuhaXSuguru, adoro esta pareja. Aún no lo he terminado así que puede que tarde en actualizarlo, un poquito de paciencia por favor.

En este fic Tôma no pierde 'las bragas' por Yuki, sino que está perdidamente enamorado de su esposa como ya os daréis cuenta.

ShuichiXYuki (que no falte XD)y Ryûchi no saldrá casi nada en este fic. No es que le tenga manía pero es que... estorba.

Ryûichi: No me quieres T.T Mala... no te junto.

Nozomi-chan: Ven aquí Ryû-chan, yo te consolaré (Ryûichi la abraza mientras una expresión sádica aparece en el rostro de Nozomi)

Neko-Chan: ¬.¬; En fin que espero que os guste mi historia.

Yoh: Zzzzzz...

Neko-Chan: Oye¿y tú cuando piensas publicar algo?

Yoh: Zzzzzz...

Neko-Chan: Me siento ignorada (mira a Yoh durmiendo y a Nozomi que se lleva a Ryûichi a su cuarto) O.O!

Bueno, nos leemos¡mandadme reviws n.n!


	2. Capítulo 2: Jueves

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€

Capítulo 2:  
_Al día siguiente (o sea se, Jueves ;P)._

- ¿Te gusta la comida?

- Si, está deliciosa, Yuki...

- Hmmm.

- Gracias por traerme - le dijo Shûichi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un rato a solas, por eso pensé que te gustaría salir.

- Claro que me ha gustado, gracias Yuki.

- Deja de dar las gracias baka, eres un pesado.

- ¡Yukiii, eres malo!

Antes de que el vocalista pudiera reprochar algo más el móvil de Yuki empezó a sonar.

----------------------------------

- ¡Oh, Hiroshi mira que bonito es! - dijo Ayaka mirando un peluche en forma de gatito negro que había en una máquina, la pareja había ido al parque de atracciones a pasar el día.

- ¿Te gusta? - Ayaka asintió - entonces lo conseguiré para ti.

Hiro introdujo una moneda y se dispuso a manipular la palanca, cuando ya tenía el garfio encima del peluche apretó el botón y este lo atrapó sin ninguna dificultad.

- Toma, todo tuyo - dijo el pelirrojo entregándole el peluche a su novia.

- Muchas gracias Hiro.

- Jeje, ha sido muy fácil¿Donde quieres ir ahora? - preguntó Hiro.

- Pues...

No pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento empezó a sonar el móvil de Hiro.

----------------------------------

Suguru estaba en su cuarto, acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro (Lestat el vampiro de Anne Rice) cuando de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono, Suguru se levantó y se dirigió al salón.

- ¿Moshi Moshi? - dijo el pequeño Suguru.

- Hola primito, soy tu queridísimo primo Tôma - dijo riendo el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó tajante Suguru, Tôma solo le llamaba 'primito' cuando quería algo de él.

- ¡Ay, que malo eres! Encima que llamo para ver como estabas.

- Repito¿QUÉ quieres?

- Ais, solo quería decirte que el viernes iremos todos a cenar y luego a dar una vuelta por ahí y...

- Con todos quieres decir: Mika, Sakuma, Noriko, Nakano y Shindo... ¡ah, y que no se me olvide Eiri!

- Exacto, también vendrán Ayaka, la novia de Hiroshi y K, les he llamado hace un momento.

- No pienso ir.

- Pero... Suguru...

- ¡He dicho que no y es que no!

- Estupendo, iré a recogerte personalmente a las 5.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido del teléfono al colgar, Suguru suspiró fastidiado y colgó.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€

CONTINUARÁ...

si, ya... cortito, pero los próximos serán más largos ¡mew!

¡ta luego!


	3. Capítulo 3: Viernes

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo las utilizo porque no soy buena haciendo letras de canciones (igual que Shû-chan en el cómic XD)

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

Capítulo 3:  
_Viernes 6:30 p.m._

- ¡La li ho! - gritó una voz, Tôma se giró encontrándose con Shûichi, Eiri, Hiro y Ayaka.

- Sentimos la tardanza. - se disculpó Hiro en nombre de todos.

- No pasa nada, entremos. - dijo Tôma sonriente.

- Pero... ¿y los demás? - preguntó Shû-chan.

- K, Noriko, Ryûichi y Suguru acaban de entrar.

- ¿Y Mika¿no vendrá? - preguntó Eiri.

- Si, pero todavía tardará un rato, ha ido a por Tatsuha.

- ¿Tatsuha también viene? - preguntó Ayaka.

- Si, Uesugi-Sama nos lo ha endosado por unos días.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la mesa que ocupaban sus compañeros.

- ¡Bien, ya han llegado! Shû-chan siéntate al ladode Kumagoro. - dijo Ryûichi alzando al conejo.

Eiri cogió a su koibito por la muñeca y se sentaron enfrente del 'loco del conejo' como solía llamarlo Eiri.

Se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Suguru, Shûichi, Eiri, Hiro, Ayaka, Noriko, K, Sakuma y Tôma, dejando dos asientos libres entre este último y Suguru.

- Tôma, sobra una silla - comentó Suguru.

- No - contestó el rubio simplemente.

- Pero si estamos todos, solo falta Mika.

- Mika ha ido a por alguien.

- ¿A por quien? - preguntó el menor.

- A por... mira, ya están aquí.

- Buenas - dijo Mika sentándose al lado de su marido.

- Mika en tu estado no deberías haber ido a por Tatsuha.

- Vamos Eiri, estoy embarazada pero no inválida, además todavía estoy de cuatro meses.

- No si yo lo decía por los nervios.

Mika rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano y entonces se dio cuenta de que Tatsuha todavía no se había sentado.

- Venga Tatsuha, siéntate.

El menor de los Uesugi se había quedado embobado al ver a su ídolo, Mika le estiró del brazo y le izo sentarse entre ella y Suguru. Tatsuha saludó a todos los presentes y luego preguntó:

- ¿Mika, quien es esta? No la conozco - Suguru le lanzó una mirada mortal marca registrada.

- Es Suguru EL primO de Tôma. Suguru, este es mi hermano pequeño, Tatsuha.

- Ah... vale, confirmado, es un tío. - dijo Tatsuha - la verdad es que no estaba seguro. ¿Y cuantos años tienes¿catorce?

- Em... Tatsuha, Suguru tiene 16 años, igual que tú.

- Ahhh, pues parece más pequeño.

Suguru le miró enfadado y luego le giró la cara.

- Va... Fujisaki, no te enfades, solo ha sido una pequeña equivocación.

- Uf... está bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa - dijo Suguru un poco más calmado. Pero entonces Tatsuha colocó sus manos en el pecho del menor.

- ¿Seguro que no es una tía? - dijo Tatsuha - mmmh... plano, pues no, es un tío.- Suguru se sonrojó ante el toque y le apartó las manos de un manotazo.

- Tatsuha, deja de hacer el tonto, compórtate. - le regañó su hermana. - Pídele perdón.

- Pero si solo estaba comprobando...

- ¡Tatsuha...!

- Está bien... perdón.

Suguru le miró pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno... ¿que tal si pedimos ya? - preguntó Shûichi incómodo.

- Pues si, yo ya tengo hambre. - contestó Hiro.

Pidieron la comida a un camarero y se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas amenas, nada que ver con el trabajo, hasta que volvió el camarero con el pedido.

- ¡Mmm... qué buena pinta! - dijeron Shû y Ryû-chan a la vez.

La comida pasó entre comentarios, risas y chistes. Después pidieron los postres:

- Yo quiero helado de plátano - dijo Shûichi al camarero - ¿Suguru, Tatsuha, vosotros que queréis?

- Limón helado - dijeron los dos a la vez. Los muchachos se dedicaron miradas asesinas.

- Ahora mismo les traigo el pedido - dijo el camarero después de tomar los pedidos.

Al momento el camarero volvió con algunos de los pedidos.

- A ver, el helado de plátano...

- ¡Aquí! - le dijo Shûichi, el camarero le entregó el helado.

Después entregó algunos pedidos más y se fue a por el resto.

- Mmm, que bueno... - dijo Ryûichi una vez todos (los que habían pedido postre) tuvieron sus pedidos.

----------------------------------

- Tôma¿ahora donde vamos? - pregunto Noriko una vez salieron del restaurante.

- Allí - dijo señalando un Karaoke (era uno muy lujoso) que había en la calle de enfrente.

- ¡Bien, Karaoke! - gritaron Shû y Ryû al unísono.

- Bueno entremos - dijo Tôma - Eiri, Suguru, esto también va para vosotros. Entrad. - dijo viendo que su primo y su cuñado intentaban huir.

- ¡Venga! Yuki, por-fa-vooor. - suplicó el pelirrosa.

- Arg, está bien.

- Venga Suguru, a dentro. - le dijo su promo.

- No, me voy a casa.

- Vaya, vaya 'la pequeñaja' no quiere entrar - dijo Tatsuha burlón - acaso tienes miedo de que oigamos lo mal que cantas ¿eh?

- Yo no tengo miedo de nada, simplemente que no me apetece. - se defendió Suguru.

- Si, si, claro, y yo me lo creo, lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde.

- No lo soy.

- Si lo eres.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- Chicos tranquilizaos y entremos de una vez - dijo Tôma empezando a perder la paciencia.

Los muchachos entraron, no querían enfadar a Tôma (daba mucho miedo enfadado).

- Muy bien, buenos chicos.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la habitación donde les esperaban los demás.  
El primero en salir al escenario fue Ryûichi.

- Vamos Shû-chan, cantemos esta los dos juntos.

Shûichi miró a su novio el cual después de fulminar a Sakuna con la mirada asintió a la muda pregunta de su baka.

Shûichi fue al escenario cogió un micro y junto a Ryûichi cantaron: 'Tequila' de Café Quijano.

Tanto tequila lo tengo que dejar

No quiero disgustos sé que despierto

Y llegan los sustos.

Y vale ya de sobresaltos

Con quien me acuesto no me levanto.

Tanto tequila lo tengo que dejar

No quiero disgustos sé que despierto

Y llegan los sustos.

Lo tengo que dejar el tequila...

Todos aplaudieron (menos Yuki y Suguru, ninguno estaba ahí por gusto), los dos cantantes hicieron una reverencia y bajaron del escenario.

Después cantaron Mika y Noriko la de Titanic.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how

I know you go on.

Far across the distance and spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

Tôma cantó uno de sus viejos éxitos, 'Predilection'.

K cantó una canción que nadie conocía, le aplaudieron pero solo por cortesía, el pobre cantaba realmente mal.

Hiro y Ayaka cantaron:

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo

- ¿Qué vienes a buscar?

- A ti.

- Ya es tarde

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti...

Después le tocó el turno a Tatsuha que se las ingenió para que Ryûichi cantara con el la canción de : '¡Qué grande es esto del amor!' De Café Quijano.

¡Qué grande es esto del amor!  
Poderse querer más de dos Jugar a los celos decir dos te quieros Tres bocas buscando secretos besando.

Cuando terminaron la canción todos aplaudieron, Tatsuha cantaba bastante bien aunque no lo pareciese.

- Venga Suguru te toca - le dijo Mika a su primo político (NdN-C: que largo suena esto, a partir de ahora solo pondré primo :P).

- No quiero salir - dijo el chiquillo tajante.

- Va... por favor - dijo la mujer.

- Déjalo Mika, 'la nenita' es una cobarde. - dijo Tatsuha.

- No soy ningún cobarde, y deja de hablar de mi en femenino.

- Dejaré de hacerlo cuando demuestres lo contrario.

- ¡Oye, Tatsuha esos comentarios...! - le dijo su hermana.

- Bueno¿que dices? Cantas y me demuestras que no ere un cobarde o te echas atrás y...

- ¡Está bien cantaré! - gritó Suguru. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al escenario.

- ¡Venga Suguru, demuéstrale lo que vales! - gritaron Shûichi y Hiro.

Suguru cogió el micro y cantó: 'Nada de na' de Café Quijano.

Te gusta engañar,

Te place mentir,

Te ensucia el ayer

Y el hoy por venir.

Se saben tus guiños,

Tus malos caminos,

Se temen tus vicios,

Tu falta de oficio.

Se fueron tus nervios,

Las voces, los genios,

Lloramos la pena

Que fue tu condena.

Mi turno es vivir,

El tuyo dañar

Y nunca cumplir nada de na.

Todos (menos Tatsuha), aplaudieron a Suguru y le vitorearon. Tatsuha se había quedado en shock, pero reaccionó cuando Suguru le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Vaya, no lo haces nada mal. Pero yo lo hago mejor.

- A sí, demuéstralo. Pero tú solo, que nadie te ayude.

- Está bien.

Después de los dos menores se pasaron el resto de la noche compitiendo a ver quien era el mejor, hasta que Tôma harto de las peleas de esos dos decidió que ya era hora de irse.

- Chicos, ya es hora de irse - dijo Tôma a Tatsuha y Suguru.

- ¿Qué! Todavía es muy pronto. - reprocharon los adolescentes.

- ¿Pronto? Son las 2 de la mañana, vámonos.

Una vez en la salida cada uno se fue por su lado. Yuki se llevó a Shuichi al coche antes de que Sakuma tuviera tiempo de despedirse y mientras se alejaban ene el coche el cantante de Nittle Grasper se puso a berrear por que Yuki no le dejaba despedirse de Shu-chan. K consiguió calmarlo regalándole un helado que nadie supo de donde sacó.

- Suguru ¿quieres que te llevemos? - preguntó Mika (NdN-C: Tôma había ido a por Suguru en el coche de K, y este ahora había ido a acompañar a casa a Ryuichi, Kumagoro, Noriko, Hiro y Ayaka), normalmente le preguntaría si quería quedarse a dormir en su casa, pero como esta vez estaba Tatsuha...

- No, gracias, no hace falta - contestó cortésmente.

- Suguru no digas tonterías a estas horas es peligroso que vayas tú solo por ahí. - le regañó Tôma.

- Eso, a ver si te confunden con una tía y te hacen...

- ¡Tatsuha, eso no tiene gracia! - le gritó Mika - Suguru, te vienes con nosotros y punto. Entendido.

- Si - dijo Suguru agachando la cabeza.

- Muy bien, al coche - dijo Tôma.

Tôma y Mika se sentaron en los asientos delanteros, dejando a los chicos detrás, cosa que fue un grabe error, los dos adolescentes se la pasaron discutiendo todo el trayecto al apartamento de Suguru.

- Buenas noches Suguru. - dijeron Tôma y Mika a la vez.

- Buenas noches - contestó Suguru.

- Tatsuha¿no se te olvida decir algo? - 'preguntó' Mika a su hermano.

- Arg... Buenas noches... 'preciosa'.

- Grrrr... - fue lo último que oyeron decir al peliverde antes de entrar por la puerta del edificio.

- Bueno la princesita ya está a salvo con sus padres - dijo Tatsuha burlón.

- Tatsuha, deja de hablar de mi primo de esa forma - le riñó Tôma enfadado - además la 'princesita' - dijo Tôma imitando a su cuñado - está sola.

- ¿Eh, no están sus padres?

- No, vive solo. - contestó Mika.

- ¿Y eso? - Tatsuha estaba realmente curioso, no se imaginaba al pequeñajo viviendo solo.

- No se lleva bien con su padrastro así que cuando le ofrecí un puesto en la empresa como miembro de Bad Luck, su padrastro aprovechó y lo echó de casa diciendo que se quedara conmigo para que no tuviera que coger el metro todos los días, bueno esa fue la excusa que dio, en realidad lo hizo para deshacerse de él.

- ¿Y por qué no vive con vosotros?

- Porque decía que no quería depender de Tôma. - finalizó Mika.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Continuará...

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

Magañooooo! Como prometí aquí tenéis un capítulo más largo, 6 páginas sin contar las notas del principio y final.

Por cierto, si veis alguna falta de ortografía decidme EXACTAMENTE donde está, así podré corregirla (odio tener faltas T.T) Los nombres los he escrito tal cual vienen en el manga español, así que los reclamos a Glénat .

Lo de que Tatsuha confunda a Suguru por una chica viene de cuando estaba viendo el anime de Gravi con unas amigas y el novio de una (que no sabía de que iba Gravitation) me preguntó refiriéndose a Suguru¿Quién es esa chica? Sobra decir que todas acabamos en el suelo muertas de risa. Pero es que con la vocecita que tiene en japonés...

Ya no sé que más comentar así que...

Matta ne!


	4. Capítulo 4: Sábado

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Ninus y todas sus aventuras son propiedad de Tenshi Lain, me lo ha prestado para la historia. Si queréis ver el fic en donde apareció por primera vez este diablillo de humo, tenéis que ir al fanfic "SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO" una parodia con los personajes de YuYuHakusho muy divertida.

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

_Capítulo 4:  
Sábado_

Suguru despertó esa mañana bastante cansado, miró el despertador, eran las 9 de la mañana, el pobre había tardado mucho en dormirse, se sentía agotado.

- Por eso no quería ir, sabía que llegaría a casa a las tantas. - se quejó el muchacho - Buuaahhh... - bostezó - que sueño, dormiré un poco más, total no tengo porque despertarme temprano. - pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando de repente sonó el timbre. - Joder¿quien será?

Suguru se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas de ir por casa y fue hacia la puerta y sin mirar quien era la abrió.

----------------------------------

- ¡Tatsuha, levanta! - gritó Mika detrás de la puerta.

- 5 minutitos más - dijo su hermano con voz adormilada.

- Tatsuha, levántate ¡YA! - le gritó su hermana abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Al entrar se encontró con que Tatsuha estaba acostado en la cama, con el cojín encima de la cabeza.

- Levántate, son las ocho y media.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más?

- Nos vamos ha desayunar fuera.

- Que os divirtáis - dijo intentando dormirse otra vez.

- Tú también te vienes - le dijo estirando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que Tatsuha se cayó de la cama.

- Está bien, ahora me levanto.

- Date prisa, tenemos que ir a por Suguru.

- ¿Qué¿La princesita también viene?

- Pues claro, vístete, salimos dentro de 10 minutos.

----------------------------------

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Suguru al ver que quien, mejor dicho, quienes habían llamado eran Tôma, Mika y Tatsuha.

- Nos vamos a desayunar, vístete, te vienes con nosotros. - le dijo Tôma con un toque autoritario. Suguru viendo que no tenía otra que ir con ellos fue a su cuarto y se cambió, cuando salió se los encontró sentados en el sofá esperándolo.

- Ya estoy listo, vámonos.

- Vaya princesita, te noto un poco afónica. - se burló Tatsuha.

- Pues tú tampoco tienes la voz muy bien que digamos.

- Chicos, vámonos y dejad de discutir. - les dijo/ordenó Mika.

----------------------------------

- Suguru¿qué quieres comer? - le preguntó Tôma a su primo una vez se sentaron en la terraza de un bar heladería.

- Pues... un zumo de naranja.

- ¿Solo eso? Suguru ¿no quieres nada más? - el peliverde negó con la cabeza - no me extraña que estés tan flaco¡debes comer más! - le regañó Mika mientras Tastuha se reía por la cara que puso Suguru de fastidio. Como respuesta sólo recibió un gruñido.

- ¿Y tú Tatsuha¿Qué quieres comer? - preguntó la morena a su hermano viendo que su primo no le hacía caso.

- Unas tostadas con mermelada y un café - dijo este, y antes de que su hermana protestara - no tengo mucha hambre. - desde que Mika se quedara embarazada no dejaba que nadie se dejara nada en el plato.

Tôma llamó a un camarero y le dio el pedido, el cual fue traído enseguida.

- Bien chicos¿dónde queréis ir ahora? - preguntó el rubio a su primo y a su cuñado una vez terminaron su desayuno, por supuesto Mika no dejó que Suguru se levantara sin que se comiera la tostada que ella le había pedido, '¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del mundo!' le replicó la morena.

- A casa - contestaron los dos al unísono, los dos tenían bastante sueño.

Mika y Tôma se quedaron mirando, esos dos no tenían remedio.

- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta? - dijeron los dos adultos con cara de 'Mas os vale hacernos caso'.

Los dos adolescentes suspiraron derrotados.

------------------------------------------------

Yuki dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y fue a dejar lo que había comprado en el super para el desayuno, en la cocina. Por el silencio que reinaba en el apartamento, dedujo que Shûichi aún estaba frito.

Se asomó al dormitorio y pudo ver a su amante tirado en la cama en una postura digna del mejor contorsionista de circo.

- Baka despierta - dijo acercándose. Pero Shûichi se limitó a remugar algo incoherente. - ¿no me oyes? Venga son más de las diez...

- Mmnh... abunuuu... magañooooo... - masculló Shûichi entre sueños.

Yuki arqueó una ceja y se acercó más para ver si de cerca podía entender algo de lo que decía. Se el erizó la piel cuando sintió el aliento del pelirrosa en el cuello, pero no se apartó. Y ese fue su error. Por que de repente Shûichi estiró los brazos y lo cogió por el cuello abrazándolo contra sí. Como Yuki estaba en una postura poco equilibrada, perdió pie y calló en la cama junto a él.

- Estúpido Baka - masculló intentando soltarse del agarre. Shuichi se removió aun dormido hasta pegarse por completo al cuerpo del rubio y con voz adormilada le susurró en el oído.

- Ai Shiteru, Yuki.

El rubio dejó de forcejear y suspiró dejándose abrazar. No estaría mal quedarse un poquito más en la cama.

------------------------------

Tôma y Mika, arrastraron a Suguru y Tatsuha hasta un centro comercial y una vez allí fueron directos al último piso, en dónde se encontraban los cines. Tras mucho discutir habían decidido ir al cine, entre otras cosas porque a Mika se le habían antojado palomitas y todos sabían que si a una embarazada no se le consentían los antojos el bebé saldría con lunares en forma del antojo. Aunque Tatsuha estaba seguro de que solo era una excusa para llevarlos allí.

- ¡Vaya! Hoy es día de estreno - sonrió Tôma al ver las nuevas películas en la cartelera - ¿Cuál os apetece más¿"El código Da Vinci" "X-men 3" o "Ice age 2"?

- La que tú prefieras primo... - dijo Suguru con una sonrisa, para luego añadir en un susurro - de todas formas al final vamos a ver la que TÚ quieras.

Tatsuha que si lo había oído apenas pudo ocultar una sonrisa. La princesa tenía mucha razón.

- A mí me apetece ver esta - dijo Mika señalando "V de vendetta".

- Pues esa mi amor - dijo Tôma con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigían a las taquillas.

- Ey, princesita - dijo Tatsuha reteniéndolo por el brazo. Suguru enseguida le dirigió una mirada envenenada que el más alto ignoró -, aprovechemos para huir.

Suguru miró hacía sus primos y vio que el tarado tenía razón. Estaban distraídos discutiendo con la taquillera sobre los asientos que querían y había tanta gente, que no notarían su ausencia ni los verían fugarse.

- Vámonos ya - murmuró Suguru infiltrándose en un grupo de escandalosos adolescentes que pasaban por delante de ellos.

Tatsuha tuvo que agacharse un poco para no sobresalir entre tanto enano, "Ya podría haber elegido otro grupo" pensó enfadado, aunque para que él pudiera ocultarse sin necesidad de agacharse tendría que ser entre un grupo de jugadores de baloncesto. Desventajas de ser alto...

Llegaron hasta los ascensores y rápidamente se metieron dentro. Tatsuha pulsó el botón de la planta baja y suspiró.

- Por fin libre...

- Y que lo digas - concordó Suguru, pero entonces se acordó de con quien estaba y regresó a su trato hostil -. Bueno ahora me voy a casa y tú te pierdes por ahí - las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el pequeño se fue antes de que Tatsuha contraatacara.

- Piérdete tú - masculló Tatsuha, pero Suguru ya no estaba para oírlo -. Vamos a ver que tal está la vida por Shibuya, hace mucho que no paso a saludar a mis amiguitas jejejeje...

-----------------------

Suguru por su parte estaba en la parada del autobús esperando a que pasara el número 35, ese le dejaría en el portal de su casa. Sacó la cartera para sacar algo de calderilla para el billete, pero entonces se percató de que le faltaba algo de suma importancia ¡No tenía las llaves de casa!

- Pero si estoy seguro de haberlas cogido antes de que me sacaran a rastras. A no ser... No, Tôma no puede habérmelas quitado... ¿o sí?

------------------------

Tôma se giró para preguntar a los chicos si preferían sentarse en la fila central o en uno de los laterales de la sala. Pero los chicos no estaban.

- ¡Han huido! - exclamó Tôma entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- Cálmate cariño - le dijo Mika con una sonrisa -, tarde o temprano volverán.

- Eso es cierto - dijo observando los dos pares de llaves que tenía en la mano: las de la casa de Suguru y la copia de su casa que usaba Tatsuha. Eso les enseñaría a no dejar plantada a la gente.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos aquí y... hacemos como si fuera una cita? - preguntó Mika cogiéndose de su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombros como cuando eran novios.

- Es una fantástica idea amor - y los dos entraron a la sala número 6 a ver la película.

-----------------------

Suguru suspiró con desgano, ahora ya no podía regresar a casa y seguir leyendo con tranquilidad tal como había planeado. Pero ni loco regresaba ahora con su primo, prefería disfrutar de unas horas más de libertad antes de enfrentarse al Señor Amo del Universo, más que fuera paseando.

Así que resuelto, se encaminó hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad.

---------------------

Tatsuha iba por Shibuya más que desanimado. Sus amigas Ko-Gals habían aprovechado el puente para irse de viaje escolar a Okinawa. Sin ellas el barrio se veía muy soso y aburrido.

- Shibuya sin Ko-Gals no tiene gracia - masculló dándole una patada a una lata. Con tan mala suerte que fue a darle a un guardia urbano que pasaba por allí en su bici.

Una gruesa gota resbaló por su cabeza y rápidamente huyó de la escena del crimen mientras el pobre policía miraba hacia todos lados buscando al autor de la agresión.

Corrió por las abarrotadas calles y solo se detuvo cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse y vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una librería especializada en cómics, llamada Valquirias (NdN-C: Así se llama la tienda de cómics de mi pueblo x3) y en el gran escaparate un gran cartel anunciaba:

¡Las nuevas aventuras de Ninus!  
Ya a la venta, preguntar en el interior

Debajo del cartel había varios ejemplares del cómic y un peluche del famoso personaje que tanto había admirado en su infancia.

Era un pequeño duendecillo de humo completamente negro con un único ojo de color escarlata. Vivía en una chimenea en la casa de un anciano profesor y solo los nietos de este podían verlo. Cada semana pasaban por la tele un nuevo capítulo de sus aventuras. Hasta que el autor del manga original, tuvo una fuerte disputa con los productores de la serie y ya no hubo más versión animada del gracioso personaje. Tatsuha había tenido un buen berrinche cuando una tarde después del colegio, encendió la tele y en vez de ver a su adorado Ninus, apareció una extraña serie sobre robots digitales. Estuvo toda la semana de morros e incluso envió una carta a la televisión para que siguieran emitiendo, pero solo recibió una carta de agradecimiento por ser un fan tan acérrimo y un pin de la nueva serie para que empezase una nueva afición (NdN-C: interesados ¬¬').

Hacía mucho que no veía nada relacionado con Ninus y en un arranque de nostalgia decidió entrar.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y Tatsuha entró al establecimiento. Estaba lleno de estanterías con todo tipo de cómics y libros de ficción, y merchandising de todo lo imaginable. Al fondo de la tienda había un expositor con los nuevos cómics de las aventuras de Ninus. Miró en su cartera y vio que tenía suficiente para comprarse el cómic y volver a casa en taxi (NdN-C: este todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que no lleva las llaves encima XD)

Estiró la mano para coger el que tenía más cerca... y entonces notó como alguien tiraba del ejemplar hacia el otro lado. Cuanto levantó la mirada para ver quien era el canalla que quería quitarle el cómic que él había elegido, se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Suguru (NdN-C: Con la de cómics que había y tenían de ir a pillar el mismo ;P)

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Tatsuha con toda la mala leche del mundo por dos razones: 1ª que lo viera comprando una historia infantil y 2ª volver a encontrárselo cuando creía haberse deshecho de él por el resto del día.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo - le replicó Suguru.

- Yo... pues... esto... verás... yo... estaba... y entonces... pues... no... - de repente se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que Suguru todavía sujetaba el mismo cómic que él, sonrió con malicia y le preguntó - ¿te interesan este tipo de historias?

Suguru se sonrojó y soltó el cómic como si este le quemara.

- No es asunto tuyo - le espetó encaminándose hacia la salida de la tienda.

El pianista de Bad Luck caminó por la calle intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de aquella maldita tienda. Solamente había entrado allí por un impulso nostálgico, al ver a uno de los personajes que lo habían acompañado en su niñez.

- ¡Eh, princesa espera! - Suguru se dio la vuelta dispuesto a partirle la cara a aquel monje deslenguado, pero no dijo ni una palabra al ver ante sus narices la portada de aquel cómic que había dejado atrás.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? - le preguntó Suguru.

- Es para ti. - dijo con su mejor sonrisa profident.

- ¿Por qué? - le contestó Suguru.

- He visto los ojitos que ponías en la tienda y he pensado que te gustaría tenerlo - Suguru lo cogió aún sin creerse lo considerado que podía ser aquel monje depravado. - además es bueno que los niños pequeños lean.

Suguru estuvo a punto de estamparle el cómic en la cara, pero se detuvo y pensó 'Santa Rita, Rita lo que se da ya no se quita'. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando sin decirle nada.

- ¡Oye, al menos dame las gracias! - Dijo Tatsuha molesto.

- Muchas gracias - contestó Suguru con desgano.

- Eso no ha sonado muy convincente - murmuró Tatsuha.

Suguru caminó hasta un parque cercano dispuesto a leer su nuevo cómic e ignorar la presencia del otro. Mientras leía notó que Tatsuha se sentaba a su lado pero no dijo nada.

- A cambiado mucho el diseño desde que lo vi por primera vez. - comentó Tatsuha mirando por encima de su hombro.

- Es verdad, antes tenía la cabeza más pequeña - respondió Suguru sin pensar. Entonces se quedó mirando a Tatsuha y preguntó - ¿Conoces las aventuras de Ninus?

- Pues claro ¿quién no ha visto eso serie de pequeño?

- Tienes razón jeje... ¿recuerdas aquel capítulo en el que el abuelo Daiki encerró sin saberlo a Ninus en un bote de mermelada?

- Si, y luego lo sirvió en la mesa para desayunar y Yuna y Maki se pusieron a bailar para distraer al abuelo y esconder el bote.

- ¡Sí, si! - dijo Suguru muy animado - y aquel otro en el que se llevaron a Ninus a una excursión del colegio y se comió los almuerzos de todos y luego pensaron que había sido un tejón.

- ¿Y recuerdas aquel especial de Navidad en el que pusieron a Ninus de angelito en lo alto del árbol?

- Jajaja... aquello fue genial. - poco a poco dejó de reírse y se quedó mirando a Tatsuha como recordando con quien estaba hablando, pero en vez de volver a enfadarse con él, sonrió - Hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie de esta serie, no es algo de lo que pueda hablar en el trabajo.

- Yo también... con mis amistades es difícil hablar de estas cosas - le dijo Tatsuha. Al fin y al cabo Suguru no era tan soso como había pensado en un principio.

De repente se escuchó un desgarrador grito...

- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡ES SUGURU FUJISAKI DE BAD LUCK!

- ¿DÓNDE, DÓNDE?

- ¡ALLÍ, AL LADO DE LA FUENTE!

Suguru se puso de pie de un salto, estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel, y miraba a todos lados buscando una ruta de escape. Tatsuha reaccionó rápidamente, cogió a Suguru de la mano y echaron a correr campo a través. Saltaron los setos, esquivaron perros y se metieron entre los columpios y toboganes de la zona infantil con la esperanza de que las fans se quedaran enganchadas. Después salieron del parque saltando la verja y se internaron en oscuros callejones. Se detuvieron un momento para ver si habían despistado a sus perseguidoras.

- Es la primera vez que me pasa esto - dijo Suguru sin aliento - Cuando Shindô y Nakano me hablaban de sus experiencias pensaba que exageraban...

- Ya ves que no... - sonrió el monje - lo mejor por el momento es huir y buscar refugio.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que hay que hacer en estas situaciones?

- Me he visto en varias persecuciones... ser tan parecido a mi famoso hermanito me ha traído más de un problema... auque también tiene sus ventajas jejejeje... - añadió con una sonrisa que dejaba bien claro a que se refería.

- Hentai... - murmuró Suguru con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡RÁPIDO, HAN IDO POR AHÍ! - se escuchó gritar no demasiado lejos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Tatsuha.

- Totalmente de acuerdo - contestó Suguru mientras corrían buscando refugio.

---------------------------------

Mientas tanto Tôma y Mika ya habían terminado de ver la película.

- Tôma¿crees que Tatsuha y Suguru estén bien? - preguntó Mika a su marido saliendo del cine.

- Claro que estarán bien, no te preocupes por ellos - le contestó Tôma ofreciéndole el brazo, el cual Mika aceptó - ¿quieres que aprovechemos vayamos a ver los muebles para el bebé ahora en vez de la semana que viene?

- Si, cuanto antes lo miremos mejor - dijo Mika más que feliz por poder ir de compras.

La pareja se dirigió a una de las tiendas, que había en el centro comercial, especializada en muebles para bebés.

-----------------------------------

Tatsuha giró hacia la izquierda al salir del callejón y vio a lo lejos al grupo de histéricas mirando hacia todos lados para encontrarlos. Habían sido tontos al salir sin disfraz, porque aunque Suguru fuera el menos asediado del grupo no dejaba de ser un personaje famoso.

- Lo que necesitamos es un disfraz - murmuró Tatsuha mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que les pudiera servir, entonces divisó una tienda llamada 'Romanticismo masculino' y en cuyo escaparate había una gran cantidad de disfraces. - ¡Suguru, entremos allí!

- ¿Eing? - Suguru se asustó al ver los disfraces: trajes de enfermera, de colegiala, azafata, sirvienta, gatita, novia... ¿dónde lo quería meter! Pero antes de protestar Tatsuha ya lo había metido dentro de la tienda.

Por dentro no parecía un lugar tan depravado como Suguru había temido, más bien parecía una mezcla de mercería y un almacén de telas al por mayor.

- ¡Buenas tarde¿En qué puedo servirles? - los dos se volvieron sobresaltados y se encontraron con la joven dependienta que llevaba un traje bastante... peculiar.

Vestía un ajustado traje negro con la falda larga hasta los pies con una raja hasta medio muslo en un lado, mangas acampanadas acabadas en pico y escote en V. En la cabeza llevaba un gran sombrero picudo negro y sobre su hombro derecho un gatito negro de peluche.

Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando un poco cortados sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- Pues... esto... buscábamos un disfraz o algo así - contestó al fin Tatsuha.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

- Pues han venido al lugar indicado. ¿Qué tipo de disfraz buscáis?

- Algo discreto, por favor - pidió Suguru mirando de reojo por el escaparate por si se acercaban las locas.

- ¿Discreto? - dijo una voz desde la trastienda.

Al momento apareció un bello hombre de larga cabellera plateada y sensuales ojos dorados, se movía de manera elegante y sinuosa, a Tatsuha le recordó al contoneo propio de las serpientes. Vestía una casaca larga hasta los tobillos de color azul prusiano y botones plateados (NdN-C: Adoro a este personaje ¬).

- Mis queridos jovencitos - dijo con voz sensual que cautivó a Tatsuha. A Suguru le dieron escalofríos. - no tenéis por que avergonzaros, es natural querer experimentar cosas nuevas. - a Suguru se le subieron los colores con el doble sentido de la frase. - Permitid que me presente - les tendió una tarjeta con su mejor sonrisa - Ayame Souma.

Tatsuha leyó la tarjeta:

- "Tienda 'Romanticismo masculino' Donde todos tus sueños se harán realidad. Ayame Souma, propietario y relaciones públicas (NdN-C: y privadas XD)"

- El mismo - dijo el seductor hombre. - y... ¿en qué tipo de disfraz estabais pensando?

- Pues algo discreto... como unas gafas y una gorra. - contestó Suguru.

- Oh, vamos, no seas tímido, no tiene porqué ser algo tan soso. - dijo Ayame con una sonrisa amigable. - pasad al almacén y permitid que os mostremos nuestros modelos más populares.

- Eh... no sé, no sé... - dijo Suguru con recelo.

- Oh, vamos Suguru será divertido, además tampoco tenemos nada más que hacer.

Con algo de reticencia el pianista aceptó y siguió al extraño vendedor a la parte posterior de la tienda, asegurándose de que Tatsuha fuera detrás de él y no lo dejara solo.

Dentro les mostraron una gran cantidad de disfraces, tanto los que había en el escaparate en varias tallas y colores, como nuevos diseños tales como: angelitos, demonios, bailarinas exóticas (en plan la danza de los 7 velos), vampiros, animales, kimonos, trajes de personajes de series manga...

- ¿Qué os parecen? - preguntó la joven sosteniendo un primoroso vestido lleno de lazos, puntillitas y volantes.

- Ese de sirenita está muy bien hecho. - comentó Tatsuha.

- Es uno de nuestros mejores diseños, - contestó Ayame con orgullo. - incluso se puede meter en el agua.

- Recuerda que queremos pasar DESAPERCIBIDOS - reprochó Suguru.

- Ah, es cierto... - dijo Tatsuha un 'poco' desilusionado (aunque no dudaba en que volvería a visitar esa tienda otro día).

- Ah, no te preocupes, tenemos cosas que pueden adaptarse más a tus necesidades. - le dijo Ayame.

La joven dependienta fue ha buscar entre unos percheros que había al fondo y sacó unos cuantos disfraces mucho más discretos.

- ¡Ese es perfecto! - exclamó Tatsuha con una gran sonrisa. Suguru se puso rojo tomate.

- No me pienso poner eso... ¬¬

- Oh, venga, pero si es justo el que necesitamos: discreto y sencillo.

- He dicho que no - insistió el pianista cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces vio a través del escaparate a sus locas perseguidoras y una gran gota calló por su frente al pensar en lo que ocurriría si saliera sin disfraz. Volvió a mirar a Tatsuha y a los dos dependientes. Los tres le dirigieron una gran sonrisa mientras ponían en alto el disfraz elegido. Sugugu suspiró...

----------------------------------

La puerta cedió fácilmente tras ser forzada por la ganzúa. La mesa que usualmente ocupaba la secretaria se encontraba vacía en aquellos momentos, tal como había esperado. Atravesó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta del despacho del presidente de N-G Records. Aunque antes de llegar dio un giro y fue a la mesa de la secretaria. Abrió un cajón y encontró una caja llena de bombones. Se llevó un puñado a la boca.

Ahora si centró toda su atención en su objetivo primordial (NdN-C: si, después de llenar la tripa ¬¬'). No le costó mucho forzar la cerradura y en poco tiempo estuvo dentro del despacho de Tôma Seguchi.

Caminó resuelto hasta la mesa de la presidencia y después se dirigió hacia un gran cuadro en el que tenían enmarcado el primer disco que sacó Nittle Grasper. Con cuidado lo descolgó y lo dejó sobre el sofá de cuero. Ante él tenía la caja fuerte del presidente.

Sacó de su mochila una serie de cables y demás aparatos extraños. Colocó una de las ventosas al lado de la rueda de combinación y el otro extremo lo conectó a un aparatito similar a los que la policía empleaba para medir los decibelios en los bares. Empezó a rodar la rueda de combinación despacio, deteniéndose cada vez que en la pantallita se veía un pico alto que indicaba que había encontrado el número. Tras un rato de intenso trabajo. La caja fuerte se abrió revelando su valioso contenido: contratos, primeras ediciones de CDs de Nittle Grasper firmados por todos los integrantes (cualquier fan y/o coleccionista pagaría una pequeña fortuna por solo uno de ellos), carpetas en las que ponía "confidencial" y lo que había ido a buscar.

Lo sacó de su escondite con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de la más fina pieza de cristal. Observó con deleite como la luz proveniente de la ventana se reflejaba en el frío metal del cañón y la culata de diseño italiano. Una sonrisa agració su rostro y acercó la pistola a sus labios para besarla como lo hace un peregrino ante las reliquias del santo después del largo viaje de peregrinación.

- You are now with dad, baby - dijo K como si estuviera hablando con su primogénito antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Una carcajada siniestra se escuchó por todo el vacío edificio de N-G Records, haciendo que los pajarillos que reposaban en los árboles del jardín emprendieran el vuelo asustados.

----------------------------

- ¡Vamos a buscarlo por aquí! - gritó una chica de unos 17 años con una camiseta de la gira del año anterior de Bad Luck y una pancarta en las manos que rezaba: "Suguru es el mejor"

- ¡Sí! - corearon siete u ocho chicas que llevaban la camiseta del club de fans oficial del pianista.

Las histéricas fans fueron corriendo calle abajo pasando por entre varios viandantes casi arrollándolos.

- Hay que ver como está la juventud de hoy en día - decía una ama de casa con la cesta de la compra en las manos a su vecina.

- Con razón el país está así - le contestaba la otra mientras se acercaban al puesto de verdura para regatear con el verdulero por la coliflor.

Los demás también continuaron con sus cosas ignorando los alaridos que aún se escuchaban a lo lejos. Un chico pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica que lo acompañaba y se encaminaron hacia el paso de cebras.

- No seas pulpo... ¬¬

- Oh, venga Suguru. No seas mojigato. Además tenemos que representar bien el papel de parejita en medio de una cita... A no ser que quieras volver a correr por medio Tokio.

- No, claro que no... -.-

- Además, yo también voy disfrazado -

- Eso no es un disfraz - dijo Suguru de verdadera mala leche. Tatsuha tan solo se había quitado la cazadora y la había guardado en una mochila que había comprado en una parada al lado de la estación. Ahora iba vestido con una camiseta de algodón blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros.

- Claro que sí. Aunque deberías ponerte las orejeras. El disfraz no tiene el mismo encanto sin ellas...

- Ya me he puesto el vestido y la peluca, NO pienso ponerme esas malditas orejeras. Y quita que me das calor - dijo dándole un manotazo para que le quitara el brazo de los hombros. Suguru se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y Tatsuha observó divertido como se agitaba la larga y lisa cabellera rubia.

Por mucho que dijera, le sentaba bien. Con eso de que era pequeñito y tenía la carita redonda podía pasar perfectamente por una chica. El vestido era de color chocolate y de manga larga. Los puños blancos con una línea roja al igual que las solapas del cuello. La falda llegaba hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas y tenía unas rajas a cada lado que permitían ver la saya blanca de la falda. Para rematar el conjunto, unos zapatos de hebilla del mismo color chocolate del vestido, unos calcetines blancos y en el pelo, dos mechones recogidos con unos tubitos rosas y blancos (NdN-C¿Quién no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que estoy describiendo el vestido que lleva Chi en Chobits? X3 por tanto Tatsuha va disfrazado de... ¡Hideki!).

- Vale, vale. No te enfades - dijo el menor de los Uesugi sacando las mentadas orejeras de su mochila -. Pero venía todo el conjunto, tenía que comprarlas las fuéramos a usar o no. Es una lástima no estrenarlas...

- Si tanto te gustan, póntelas tú ¬¬

- No combinan con mi personaje XD

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa¿tienes llaves? - preguntó Suguru.

- Pues claro - dijo Tatsuha buscando en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo - las tengo... ¿eh...? -Tatsuha empezó a buscar en todos los bolsillos como un desesperado - ¡no las tengo¿Dónde están?

Después de verlo sufrir durante unos minutos, Suguru le dijo:

- Se las debe haber llevado Tôma, a mí me ha hecho lo mismo.

- Lo habrá hecho para asegurarse de que no huiríamos muy lejos - comentó Tatsuha resignado. - Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a su casa, ya deben de haber llegado.

- Si, quiero recuperar mis llaves e ir a casa. - le dijo el pequeño pianista apartando un molesto mechón del flequillo de la peluca.

------------------------------------

En el salón de casa de los Seguchi, el matrimonio estaba ojeando varias revistas de decoración infantil.

- Mira, este color está bien¿no crees? - preguntó Tôma a su esposa.

- Pues... no sé...

¡DING DONG!

La sirvienta fue ha abrir la puerta, y se asustó al ver a dos jóvenes muuuy raros, así que, acto seguido les cerró la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Tôma a la mujer.

- Unos jóvenes muy raros - contestó esta.

¡DING DONG!

- Vaya¿otra vez? - exclamó Tôma - yo iré a ver que quieren.

Tôma se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Parpadeó un par de veces ante lo que tenía delante:

- ¡Vaya! Parece que os lo habéis pasado bien - dijo Tôma, con su eterna sonrisa, al reconocer a su cuñado y a su primo.

- ¿De qué vas disfrazado, Suguru? - preguntó Mika al ver al chico.

- De nada... - contestó sin mirarla quitándose la peluca de un tirón - Tôma, dame las llaves...

- No, hoy te quedas a cenar - le dijeron Mika y Tôma a la vez.

- ¿Qué! Gracias pero no, yo me voy a casa. - replicó el chico.

- Vengaaa... - le dijo Tatsuha uniéndose a su hermana y a su cuñado, se lo había pasado bastante bien esa tarde.

- He dicho que... - Mika Y Tôma le miraron de forma amenazante - bueno... está bien...

- Muy bien - dijo Mika. - Suguru, Tatsuha, sentaos ya en la mesa.

El pianista se acercó a la mesa y se la quedó mirando, en esta habían dispuestos cuatro platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y vasos, en el centro había una gran cantidad de comida.

- 'Se nota que lo tenían todo planeado' - pensó Suguru.

De primero comieron sopa de pollo, de segundo filete con patatas fritas y tomate, además de una ensalada y de postre helado con trozos de fruta, Suguru creía que iba a reventar por semejante atracón.

- Uf, será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que se haga más tarde - comentó el peliverde levantándose de la mesa, pero entonces...

¡PRUUUUMMMM!

Un gran relámpago iluminó el comedor, y segundos después empezó a llover con mucha fuerza.

- Mmm... visto el tiempo... será mejor que te quedes, Suguru. - le dijo Tôma con su habitual sonrisa.

- Uff... hasta el tiempo está en mi contra... - murmuró el adolescente mirando hacia la ventana - está bien, me quedo.

- Perfecto. - dijo Tôma, en ese momento apareció la sirvienta. - tu habitación ya está lista. - durante la cena, la sirvienta había ido a preparar la habitación de Suguru (NdN-C: sirvienta previsora o).

-----------------------

El vapor ascendía desde la fuente de aguas termales, y entre los vapores Sakano se encontraba sentado en el relajante baño de aguas termales.

- Bueno, esto no está tan mal... una vez al año no hace daño, además tengo de aprovechar el regalo del jefe y relajarme. - se dijo Sakano sumergiendo la cabeza hasta por debajo de la nariz.

El agua es tan relajante, se está tan tranquilo, estos eran los pensamientos de Sakano el cual no se dio cuenta de que el agua empezó a burbujear a su lado.

Blub, blub...

Sakano seguía sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su lado.

BLUB, BLUB

Esta vez Sakano si lo escuchó, giró la cabeza y vio que una sombra emergía del agua, el productor se quedó paralizado, no podía mover ni un músculo, y entonces...

- ¡MYÛÛÛ! - ante sus narices apareció una extraña tortuga amarilla con el caparazón verde.

Sakano se quedó observando a la tortuga, del susto el corazón le iba muy rápido, entonces se dio cuenta de un 'pequeño' detalle, la tortuga estaba suspendida en el aire.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritó Sakano, y entonces la puerta que daba a los vestuarios se abrió y una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos castaños y cortos apareció armada con una escoba (NdN-C: como si fuera un arma de destrucción masiva w).

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

Al verla Sakano se desmayó a causa de una mezcla de pánico, horror, susto, vergüenza (por estar desnudo delante de una total desconocida) y una bajada de tensión por culpa del calor de las aguas termales.

- Huuug... .

Un rato después Sakano despertó en una de las habitaciones de la posada, aquel estilo rústico era inconfundible. Sakano se percató de que solo estaba cubierto par la manta del futón, y de que debajo de este estaba completamente desnudo.

De pronto sintió como algo empezaba a ascender por sus piernas, miró hacia abajo y vio como un misterioso bulto empezaba a ascender por debajo de la colcha, Sakano empezó a sudar asustado al notar que el bulto había llegado a su estómago y cuando notó que se detenía en el pecho levantó la colcha y...

- ¡MYÛÛÛ! - una alegre tortuguita agitaba la patita delantera a modo de saludo, aunque a Sakano le pareció un monstruo sacado de la peor película de miedo.

- ¡KYYYYAAAAAA!

La puerta de papel se abrió hacia un lado revelando a la mujer de antes.

- Vaya, veo que ya ha despertado. - dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Sakano. - Tama, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no molestes a los clientes. Disculpe a nuestra traviesa mascota. - volvió a dirigirse a Sakano con una mirada apreciativa mientras se ponía el yukata - Mitsune Konno, encargada de los baños termales Hinata.- la mujer le dedicó una mirada evaluadora. - Venga, para compensarle del susto que le ha dado Tama... - con un golpe seco dejó sobre la mesa al menos media docena de cervezas de litro y medio y un par de botellas de sake.

- No... es que yo no bebo...

- ¡Venga hombre! - dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. - ¡solo un par de copas!

- Bueno, si insiste señorita Konno. - dijo Sakano tímidamente abrochándose el yukata para no revelar demasiado.

- ¡Pero no seas tan formal chico! Llámame Kitsune.

- Está bien... señorita Kitsune...

- Bueno, vamos mejorando. - aceptó la castaña mientras llenaba una jarra de cerveza hasta arriba y se la pasaba. - ¡Venga, un brindis¡Hasta el fondo! - gritó la extremadamente alegre encargada.

Sakano suspiró y dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

-----------------------

Mika y Tôma hacía rato que se habían ido a dormir, mientras, Tatsuha y Suguru se quedaron viendo la tele.

- No hacen nada bueno. - dijo Suguru con expresión aburrida.

- ¿Quieres qué ponga alguna película? Tengo unas cuantas en mi cuarto. - le comentó Tatsuha.

- Está bien, pero que no sea ninguna 'rarita' ¬¬.

- Si, si, ya lo se. - Tatsuha se levantó del sofá y se fue a su cuarto a buscar las películas, cinco minutos después volvió al comedor con unos DVDs en las manos, miró a Suguru y se los pasó. - Mira a ver cual te apetece ver.

Suguru miró los DVDs que Tatsuha le había pasado, todas las películas eran de miedo, Suguru las miró con mala cara, a él no le gustaba ese tipo de películas.

- ¿No tienes de otro tipo? - preguntó el pianista.

- Si... pero no creo que te gusten. - dijo el joven monje con cara de pervertido.

- Buff... está bien... pon la que quieras. - le dijo pasándole los DVDs que Tatsuha le había dado anteriormente.

- Mmm... - observó las películas, tenían para elegir entre: The Ring, Dark Water, la Maldición, The eye, El exorcista, Llamada perdida... - ¡esta! - exclamó cogiendo una y enseñándosela a Suguru.

- Llamada... perdida...

- Si, esta es perfecta. - Tatsuha puso el CD en el DVD y, cogiendo el mando, se sentó al lado de Suguru. - Ah, espera, - se levantó - creemos algo de ambiente. - fue a cerrar las persianas y a apagar la luz. - Si, así mejor. - dijo sentándose finalmente en el sofá.

La película iba transcurriendo con bastante tranquilidad, Suguru intentaba disimular el tembleque que tenía, y Tatsuha, más que mirar la película, miraba las expresiones y reacciones de Suguru, le resultaba muy divertido.

- 'Voy a tener pesadillas' ;.; - pensaba Suguru observando la pantalla sin pestañear.

- 'Jeje, a este le va a dar algo, no tendría que haberla puesto... pero quería saber si era de los que se asustan fácilmente, y veo que si, jajaja, está monísimo' ;P - Tatsuha no paraba de reírse interiormente, volvió la atención a la tele (ahora iba lo mejor ¬)

El teléfono sonaba con aquella extraña musiquilla y la protagonista se acercaba lentamente para contestarlo. Su mano se acercaba lentamente al aparato y en ese preciso momento... ¡Un trueno resonó por toda la ciudad mientras el relámpago iluminaba el comedor!

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Suguru se abrazó a Tatsuha, de tal forma que parecía que fuera a asfixiarlo, Tatsuha le miró, el pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba temblando, el joven monje pasó una mano por la cabeza del peliverde para intentar calmarlo. Ante el toque Suguru levantó el rostro y le miró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que había hecho, soltó a Tatsuha y se levantó automáticamente.

- Bu... buenas noches. - y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Suguru se puso el pijama, destapó la cama, se acostó y apagó la luz. Estuvo media hora dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía escenas en las que móviles asesinos arrancaban orejas, y hasta en más de una ocasión le pareció oír una melodía inquietante viniendo de cualquier parte. Suguru no aguantó más y salió de la habitación.

- No tendría que haber salido, esto está muy oscuro... - se dijo el pianista a si mismo, entonces se fijó en que una puerta estaba entreabierta y de esta salía luz, era el cuarto de Tatsuha, Suguru se acercó a la puerta y, cogiendo el pomo la abrió lentamente.

Tatsuha estaba acostado en la cama leyendo cierto cómic que le había regalado al peliverde (¬¬ ¿pero no se lo había regalado él?), el moreno levantó la cabeza a sentirse observado.

- Que princesita ¿espiándome? - dijo el moreno divertido.

- No, es que he visto luz y... he pensado que a lo mejor estabas durmiendo... y he venido a apagarla y...

- Sí, claro. - dijo sarcásticamente. - que tenías miedo.

- No es eso... - refutó Suguru, auque un repentino trueno le hizo estremecerse.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Tatsuha

- ¿Qué no me habías regalado el cómic? - preguntó Suguru para cambiar de tema.

- Ya, pero me dejas leerlo ¿no?

- Nu, ahora quiero leerlo yo. - Suguru puso carita de niño caprichoso.

- Podemos leerlo los dos juntos, yo todavía no he empezado.

- Mmmm... Vale... - aceptó Suguru viendo la oportunidad de no quedarse solo y no tener que rogar.

Atravesó la habitación en dos pasos y se subió a la cama. Se acomodó al lado de Tatsuha e inclinó la cabeza para empezar a leer. A Tatsuha le sorprendió su confianza y que no malpensara ni por un momento, de vedad tenía que estar muy asustado.

Tras los dos primeros capítulos Tatsuha notó que la cabeza de Suguru pesaba más que antes y al mirar se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Cerró el cómic y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Con cuidado lo recostó en la cama y después se acurrucó a su lado y se tapó. Lo observó por unos instantes y se durmió.

Continuará...

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

¡La li hooooo! No podréis quejaros, 16 páginas, este capítulo es más largo que los tres anteriores juntos XD

Haber ¿qué podría comentaros...? Ah sí, Ayame Souma, la tienda y la dependienta (no recuerdo su nombre) pertenecen a Fruits Basket, adoro este personaje porque yo también nací en el año de la serpiente.

NdTL¡Si alguien quiere un fanart de Suguru disfrazado de Chi hecho por mí, que deje un review con su e-mail!

¡Es super Kawaii! XD

¿Y qué os parece eso de que Sakano se haya ido de vacaciones al balneario que sale en Love Hina? El pobre no sabe dónde se ha metido jejeje... muajajajajajajajaja. Ah, y por si alguien se lo pregunta, las amigas Ko-gals de Tatsu son las del cómic Gals! (Ran, Miyu y Aya)

Bueno... no sé que más decir... a sí...

Quiero agradecer los reviews de: Chibi Thensi y a Drunny. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibir reviews. Por cierto, si alguien quiere leer más fics de esta pareja que busque en fanfiction:

Sweet sixteen de Vaslav (terminado)  
Sweet seventeen de Vaslav (la segunda parte, en proceso)  
Mascarada de Tenshi Lain (One shot)  
Y alguno más en inglés de cuyo título no consigo acordarme... .

Ja Ne!


	5. Capítulo 5: Domingo

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Ninus y todas sus aventuras son propiedad de Tenshi Lain, me lo ha prestado para la historia. Si queréis ver el fic en donde apareció por primera vez este diablillo de humo, tenéis que ir al fanfic "SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO" una parodia con los personajes de YuYuHakusho muy divertida.

_Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:_

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

_Capítulo 5:  
Domingo, demasiado temprano o _

Sakano se despertó con la más grande de las resacas que había tenido en su vida, le dolía la cabeza, tenía la tripa revuelta y la lengua áspera como si hubiera estado masticando trapo toda la noche.

Se frotó los doloridos ojos ante la luz de la mañana y estiró la mano palpando a su alrededor buscando sus gafas. Tras varios infructuosos intentos encontró algo "blandito".

¿Qué podría ser eso¿la almohada? No, la almohada estaba debajo de su cabeza. ¿Una toalla arrugada? No, no había llevado ninguna a la habitación tras el baño, además aquello blandito... respiraba.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento lentamente giró la cabeza y su mandíbula se desencajó al encontrarse de frente a la despampanante y desnuda encargada, dentro de su futón.

La castaña se desperezó y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo:

- Buenos días, tigre. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ... - Sakano estaba paralizado y su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido.

- ¿Sabes? cuando te vi entrar el otro día por la puerta no me pareciste tan ardiente. - estiró su mano y cogió su paquete de tabaco para, acto seguido encenderse uno. - Ya dicen que las apariencias engañan.

Y sin más se volvió a meter debajo de la colcha con una sonrisa depravada.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-----------------------------------------

Suguru intentó girarse en la cama pero no pudo porque unos fuertes brazos lo tenían preso, Suguru abrió los ojos y, ante él se encontró con un babeante Tatsuha.

- ¡Ahhh¿Pero qué haces cerdo¡Sal de mi cama! - Suguru intentó soltarse del agarre del monje el cual abrió los ojos y, al cabo de unos segundos dijo:

- Pero qué dices... - murmuró. - esta es mi cama.

Suguru observó la habitación. No, ese no era su cuarto... miró a Tatsuha y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

- Anoche viniste a mi cuarto, te me echaste encima y me devoraste a besos. - dijo Tatsuha adoptando una pose muy sugerente.

- ¿Qué! O.o

- No, es broma... te daban miedo los truenos y viniste a mi cuarto.

- Eso es mentira, yo no le tengo miedo a nada. - dijo alzando la barbilla con dignidad y cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas... - Tatsuha se levantó de la cama, se quitó la camisa con un elegante movimiento y se metió en el baño.

Mientras tanto, en la cama, un sonrojadísimo Suguru no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta del baño.

-------------------------------------

10:05 AM Estación central de Kyoto

El tren procedente de Tokio se detuvo en el andén número 9 (y 3/4 XD) con su habitual sonido metálico, al detenerse las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y los pasajeros empezaron a descender.

Entre la multitud que esperaba a los viajeros, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos castaños que miraba en todas direcciones buscando a alguien.

Justo entonces un joven de pelirroja melena y una bolsa de deporte al hombro bajó del cuarto vagón.

Como por obra del destino sus miradas se encontraron reflejando en estas un mundo de profundos sentimientos. Ella dio un paso al frente y se le quedó mirando como temiendo que fuera una ilusión. Él le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de afecto y dejó la bolsa en el suelo.

- Hiroshi...

- Ayaka, ya estoy aquí... - dijo el joven pelirrojo.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de ella y sin más corrió hacia los brazos extendidos del joven. Él la recibió y dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos. Después volvió a dejarla delicadamente en el suelo y se perdió en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta reencontrarse en un dulce beso.

(Escena patrocinada por Tenshi Lain, a continuación una versión alternativa)

Hiro bajó del tren y miró a su alrededor hasta que escuchó una voz que le era muy familiar.

- ¡Nakano-kun! - al mirar se encontró con su querida Ayaka la cual se acercaba corriendo y esquivando a todos los que bajaban del tren.

- Ayaka, ya estoy aquí... - dijo el joven pelirrojo extendiendo los brazos hacia su amada.

Por desgracia ella iba tan concentrada en alcanzar a Hiro, que no se dio cuenta de que una maleta se interponía en su camino y calló de bruces al suelo sin que Hiro pudiera detenerla.

- Ayaka... ¿estás bien? - preguntó un preocupado Hiro.

- Sí... yo... esto... que vergüenza / - y tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio ambos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación.

(Escena patrocinada por Neko-chan ¿Se nota mucho que odio a Ayaka? XD)

---------------------------------------------

En el comedor de la residencia Seguchi la familia estaba desayunando.

- Mika, querida ¿qué no te gusta el desayuno? - dijo al ver que su mujer solo se dedicaba a jugar con las tostadas pero sin probar bocado.

- No... está bueno pero...

- ¿Sí?

- Pues... es que yo...

- Si quieres pedir cualquier otra cosa solo tienes que pedirlo.

- Pues la verdad es que me apetecería... - los tres chicos se encontraban expectantes esperando a ver que extraño antojo se le había ocurrido ahora. - helado.

- Oh, no pasa nada, en el congelador tenemos: polos, helado de trufa y nata...

- No, es que me apetece de plátano.

- Creo que no queda, pero podemos bajar a comprarlo.

- No, es que me apetece el especial de plátano de la heladería 'pink star'

- Oh, bueno, no pasa nada, está en la calle de abajo, podemos ir en un momento.

- Pero es que yo quiero ir al que está en Tomoeda... - a los tres chicos les salió una gota en la cabeza, el barrio de Tomoeda estaba a más de una hora en coche.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron mirando al adulto esperando a ver si le cumpliría el capricho a su embarazada esposa.

- Pues muy bien¡Venga chicos, coged las chaquetas que nos vamos! - los dos adolescentes no pudieron evitar poner cara de resignación.

Veinte minutos después ya estaban todos en el coche de camino a la heladería. Tôma y Mika iban delante charlando sobre temas relacionados con el bebé. Tatsuha y Suguru sentados detrás ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, Tatsuha iba mirando por la ventanilla escuchando Nittle Grasper en su MP3 mientras Suguru le dedicaba miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, aún no entendía porqué le había afectado tanto ver a Tatsuha sin camisa esa mañana.

---------------------

K se bajó del coche vestido de gabardina y con su largo y rubio cabello ondeando al viento, ante él se alzaba un magnífico edificio con una pancarta que decía: "25º Convención de Amigos del Rifle. Los Ángeles"

K sonrió, había sido una suerte que sus vacaciones coincidieran con aquella reunión. Permanecería allí toda la semana, asistiendo a reuniones, conferencias y charlas sobre novedades en el mundo de las armas, la historia del rifle en América y reencontrándose con viejos amigos también amantes de las armas de fuego.

¡Iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida!

---------------------

La camarera dejó sobre la mesa un helado 'especial de la casa' con tamaño XXL, con 4 bolas de helado de plátano, nata, galletas y barquillos, rebanadas de plátano y regado de caramelo, coronado por una sombrillita de papel.

- ¡Mmmm... que buena pinta! - exclamó Mika observando su helado con deleite y las manos entrelazadas. Tôma miró a su mujer sonriente y se dispuso a tomarse su café, mientras los dos adolescentes miraron el gigantesco helado ¿podría acabarse todo eso ella sola? - venga, chicos, comeos vuestros helados.

- Ehhh... si... - dijeron al unísono, intercambiaron una mirada alzando una ceja y luego se dispusieron a comerse sus helados.

Tatsuha había pedido una tarrina de chocolate con cookies (NdN-C: ya sabéis que dicen que es el sustituto del sexo ¿no? entendéis porqué le gusta ese sabor :3) y Suguru un variado con cuatro bolas con barquillos y galleta.

El joven monje comía con desgano mirando a su alrededor, en la heladería solo habían mocosos y las camareras eran estudiantes de secundaria con gafas y un grave problema de acné, ni un/a adolescente apetitoso/a... el único que más o menos tenía las características básicas para que él lo considerara, era Suguru. Que por cierto, ese día tenía el atractivo subido... Oh, mierda. Conocía esa sensación, la tenía siempre los días de 'calentura'. En esos días su instinto depredador estaba más que alterado, 'cualquiera' le parecía tremendamente atrayente y atractivo. En días como aquel había terminado con chicas en las que en circunstancias normales no se hubiera ni acercado.

Tenía que terminarse rápido el helado y huir a refugiarse en su casa o en su defecto meterse en un bar lleno a rebosar de hermosuras.

Miró los helados de sus compañeros de mesa y se desesperó, Mika comía con tediosa lentitud, como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Tôma charlaba sin parar sobre los nombres que podrían ponerle a su futuro bebé y ni siquiera se había tomado ni media taza de café. Y Suguru se limitaba a hundir los barquillos en el cremoso helado de vainilla para después llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo con tortuosa lentitud enroscando la lengua de una forma que encendió la sangre del menor de los Uesugi. Después de eliminar cualquier rastro de helado del barquillo, volvió a sumergirlo ahora en el helado de chocolate manchándose un poco los dedos, pero en vez de coger una servilleta y limpiarlos se los llevó a la boca y uno a uno fue chupándolos.

Durante todo el proceso los ojos de Tatsuha no perdieron detalle de la lasciva forma en la que el pianista comía su helado (NdN-C: lasciva desde el punto de vista de Tatsuha, claro, para cualquier otro el gesto de Suguru le hubiera parecido aniñado e inocente). Y naturalmente esto causó un efecto fulminante en la baja anatomía del moreno...

- ¿Adónde vas Tatsuha? - preguntó el empresario.

- Al baño... - contestó Tatsuha con voz apremiante sin detenerse.

- El helado le habrá dado un 'apretón'. - comentó Mika llevándose la cucharilla a la boca (NdN-C: Si, un apretón, pero de otra cosa XP).

Ya en el baño Tatsuha cerró la puerta con pestillo tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Fue hasta los lavabos y observó en el espejo su lamentable estado. Bueno, era un chico sano y saludable en plena adolescencia, era normal que su cuerpo tuviera ciertas... reacciones. Así que con un suspiro procedió a... aliviarse.

----------------------------------

Shûichi miró por quinta vez el reloj del video, eran las cuatro de la tarde, Yuki todavía no se había levantado y él estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Le había dejado dormir toda la mañana porque había estado escribiendo hasta las cinco de la madrugada y comprendía que su amor tenía que descansar, pero ya había descansado bastante ¿no?

Entró en el oscuro dormitorio y se acercó de puntillas a la cama. La imagen de Yuki durmiendo a pierna suelta con la boca entreabierta y el pelo desordenado le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo. Se inclinó un poquito hacia él y le susurro al oído:

- Yuki... cariño, hora de levantarse... - como toda respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido. - Yuki... - el rubio se puso de lado dándole la espalda, Shûichi se subió a la cama y probó su táctica número dos: 'mordisquear las orejas'.

- Mmmm... - gruño molesto el escritor metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Shûichi gruño molesto por la actitud del escritor y probó su táctica número tres: 'meterle las manos bien frías debajo de la camisa del pijama' (NdTL: es la peor forma de despertar a alguien XD).

Con cuidado levantó las sábanas y apartó la camisa del pijama y colocó las manos con las palmas abiertas en su espalda, eso si que hizo reaccionar a Yuki.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH¡Maldito criajo! - gritó el rubio escritor levantándose de un salto tras el brusco despertar.

Y antes de que Shûichi pudiera decir nada en su defensa el despertador se estrelló justo al lado de su cara. A este le siguió el mechero, el despertador de reserva (de uso exclusivo para rabietas), el cenicero, una pantufla, el móvil seguido del cargador... y cuanta cosa el rubio tenía a mano.

Visto lo visto, Shûichi solo pudo huir del cuarto esperando que el cabreo se le pasara pronto.

----------------------------------

Una vez se hubieron terminado los helados, los Seguchi y los dos adolescentes fueron a dar un paseo por el parque antes de regresar a casa, Suguru había dicho que después del parque iría a su casa pero Mika y Tôma le habían dicho 'amablemente' que no, que se iba a quedar también esa noche porque hacía mucho que no se quedaba con ellos y además no querían que se quedara solo (también porque así no tendrían que soportar a toda hora a Tatsuha).

En aquellos momentos Suguru seguía intentando disuadir a su primo para que lo dejara marchar.

- Venga, Tôma, que tengo cosas que hacer...

- ¿Cosas como cuales? - inquirió el rubio.

- Pues... esto... a ti que te importa, cosas mías.

- Visto que no tienes nada que hacer te quedas y punto, además ¿qué vas a hacer en tu piso tú solo?

- Pues... está bien, me quedaré esta noche también... ¡pero ninguna más! - dijo el peliverde resignado.

- Muy bien, mira Mika, Suguru se queda toda la semana con nosotros.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! - se quejó el adolescente. Y de pronto fue arrollado por unos niños que estaban corriendo por el parque, Suguru perdió el equilibrio, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó en el estanque del parque.

- Suguru¿estás bien? - preguntó Tôma ayudando al chico a salir del estanque.

- Sí, pero estoy todo empapado.

Y tanto que estaba empapado, pensó Tatsuha mirando como la camiseta blanca de Suguru se pegaba a su cuerpo y rebelaba su delgado busto, además de que sus pantalones marcaban por completo su culito respingón.

Y por segunda vez en ese día, Tatsuha tuvo que huir a esconderse dentro del lavabo para solucionar su pequeño/GRAN problema.

Con un escueto 'enseguida vuelvo' salió disparado hacia los baños públicos del parque. Entró a los urinarios y tras percatarse de que todo estaba vacío se metió en uno de los cubículos.

- Menudo día que llevo hoy. ¿Por qué narices tiene que ser tan condenadamente... ?

Su pregunta quedó interrumpida por una serie de gemido y suspiros que empezaron a escapar de sus labios mientras su mano trabajaba a destajo.

La puerta de salida se abrió y un muchacho entró con intenciones de 'regar el huerto', pero ante el concierto con el que se encontró decidió buscar una cafetería para sus necesidades y dar intimidad a quien fuera que estuviera allí dentro tan ocupado. La de cosas extrañas que se encontraba uno en los urinarios públicos.

---------------------------------

18:03 Baños termales Hinata

Sakano y Kitsune estaban cenando en la habitación del primero, Kitsune le había llevado la bandeja con la cena hacía unos minutos. Y había insistido en quedarse a acompañarlo pese a que Sakano le había rogado que le dejase en paz.

Sakano masticaba su comida con cierto desasosiego puesto que la encargada de las termas no le quietaba la mirada de encima, y temía que se le fuera a lanzar encima para iniciar una nueva sesión de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado... por quinta vez(XD).

- ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a ellos - dijo Kitsune con tono melancólico, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano.

- Eh... ¿a quienes? - preguntó un confundido Sakano.

- A los dos grandes amores de mi vida. - contestó con una gran sonrisa provocando que Sakano se atragantara. - Jeje, hasta en eso te les pareces, ellos también eran muy tímidos. Y además morenos y con gafas.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de ellos? - preguntó Sakano.

- Están los dos casados, con sus grandes amores. Uno es profesor de historia, lo conocí cuando me daba clases particulares en secundaria - dio un trago a su cerveza - se casó con la anterior responsable del bar de las termas. Ahora se dedican a viajar por todo el mundo de excavación arqueológica en excavación.

- Ah... ¿Y el otro?

- Es el nieto de la dueña del balneario, vino aquí cuando estaba estudiando para entrar en la universidad. ¡Y mira que le costó! suspendió tres veces, jaja. Al final consiguió aprobar junto a mi mejor amiga, y entró a estudiar arqueología. Y justo al terminar la carrera se casó con ella.

- Amm... vaya... no has tenido mucha suerte...

- Aunque puede que ahora las cosas sean diferentes - dijo con una sonrisa cargada de intención. Sakano tragó saliva.

---------------------------------

20:45 habitación de Tatsuha

Tatsuha dio un bocado al último trozo de sándwich que le quedaba y volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador.

Se había parapetado en su habitación desde que llegó a casa de su cuñado para evitarse más problemas con la presencia de Suguru. Era increíble lo mucho que lo descolocaba aquel mocoso con carita de ángel y culito respingón... ¡NO! No iba a volver a pensar en Suguru de esa manera, había visitado el baño ese día más veces de lo normal.

Tatsuha puso una página en Internet donde salían fotomontajes de su ídolo en posturas muy... sugerentes (¬). Aunque ya las tenía tan vistas que le aburrían. De forma que decidió buscar nuevas.

Tras colarse por varios enlaces y acabar en una página dedicada a la crianza de los champiñones, encontró una donde anunciaban varios montajes de diferentes cantantes. Según el índice habían doscientas quince de Ryûichi Sakuma, estaba a punto de pincharla cuando vio, un poco más abajo, una sección dedicada a Bad Luck.

- Jeje, a ver si hay alguna que le pueda enviar a mi hermanito de su koi... - murmuró con una sonrisa pervertida.

Entró en la página y rió divertido ante un dibujo de Shûichi y Hiro dándose el lote, otra del pelirosa en el cuerpo de una chica con vestido de gotic lolita, y otra de Hiro en una escena de la película 'La reina de los condenados'. Y cuando pasó a la siguiente se quedó congelado, Suguru aparecía completamente desnudo recostado en una cama de sábanas negras con las manos esposadas en la cabecera.

- Oh, mierda, se suponía que debía buscar imágenes de Sakuma para quitármelo de la cabeza. - se lamentó Tatsuha.

Sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel fotomontaje, era uno de los mejores que había visto en mucho tiempo, casi parecía que el retratado fuera el mismo Suguru, Tatsuha no pudo evitar guardarse la imagen, sin ni siquiera pensarlo y siguió pasando las imágenes deleitándose con la imaginación de los fans del grupo.

Encontró a Suguru en poses dignas del Kamasutra, disfrazado de marinerita, con ropa de cuero, de osito de peluche, un fotomontaje en el que estaba tocando el piano pero habían sustituido dicho instrumento por una mesa llena de tubos de ensayo y demás, parecía un científico loco en su laboratorio.

Tatsuha no pudo evitar guardarse todas y cada una de las imágenes en las que salía el pequeño del grupo (en especial las morbosas ¬)

Después de eso se quedó mirando el ordenador con el ceño fruncido ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando¿De dónde venía aquella repentina obsesión por el pianista? Seguramente sería una etapa, se sentía atraído por la novedad.

En fin había que aprovecharla ¿no? Jejeje.

**Continuará...**

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

Miawwwwww! Por fin actualizo o, lo siento pero la semana pasada me daba pereza subirlo XP

¿Qué os ha parecido lo de Sakano y Kitsune?

Tenshi Lain: Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me encanta XD

La verdad es que se le ocurrió a Tenshi hacer esta pareja, pero yo estoy deacuerdo, el pobre Sakano nunca se come un rosco... ya era hora de que triunfara ¿y quien mejor para iniciarlo que la diosa de la perversidad Kitsune? Por cierto ¿alguien sabe cual es el nombre de pila de Sakano O.O?

Tenshi Lain: Pobrecito no tiene nombre T.T en todas las fichas de personajes le ponen Sakano a secas o productor Sakano... A menos que su nombre sea 'Productor' ¬¬? Mmh... no imagino a su madre llamándolo a cenar en plan: "¡Productor ya está la comida en la mesa!" Nop, creo que no...

Y lo de la escena del reencuentro de Hiro y Ayaka en dos versiones es por lo siguiente. Tenshi estaba empeñada en que debía ser algo romántico, pero en cuanto oigo 'Ayaka', 'Hiro' y 'romántico' en la misma frase me da urticaria. Así que tras un intenso debate (de quince segundos) decidí poner las dos versiones para que la gente se quedara con la que más le gustara. Para los fans de esta pareja y eso (¿De verdad a alguien le gusta Ayaka ¬¬?)

Y en cuanto a la calentura de Tatsuha... bueno, este es el 5º capítulo, ya iba siendo hora de que hubiera algo de acción ¿ne? ;P

Agradezco los reviews de: Drunny (gracias por decirme como se llama la dependienta de la tienda de Ayame n.n), Hinoto de Kogure, Dark-san86 (Tenshi ha tenido una crisis aguda de falta de inspiración, y los médicos no saben cuando se recuperará T.T, y respecto a la pregunta de que cuantas somos, somos tres, aunque esta historia solo la he hecho yo con ayuda de mi hermana, puesto que Nozomi y Yoh se han largado a la playa y me han dejado sola ¬¬) y Withered (Si, sube tu fic - quiero leerlo). Ah, por cierto, espero que hayáis recibido el Fan Art y que os haya gustado.

Bye Bye!


	6. Capítulo 6: Lunes

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Ninus y todas sus aventuras son propiedad de Tenshi Lain, me lo ha prestado para la historia. Si queréis ver el fic en donde apareció por primera vez este diablillo de humo, tenéis que ir al fanfic "SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO" una parodia con los personajes de YuYuHakusho muy divertida.

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

_Capítulo 6:  
Lunes, 09:00 AM Residencia Seguchi:_

- ¡Buenos días chicos! - Saludó Tôma al ver entrar a su cuñado y a su primo.

- Buenos días... - saludaron los dos 'zombis'.

Suguru no había podido dormir en toda la noche, había tenido una pesadilla en la que un conejo rosa gigante le perseguía. En cambio, Tatsuha no había dormido nada al estar mirando una y otra vez las imágenes retocadas de Suguru.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y cada uno se sirvió un poco de desayuno: Zumo o leche, tostadas con paté o con mermelada...

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó una sonriente Mika desde el marco de la puerta, se había levantado de muy buen humor. - Uff... chicos, parece que vengáis de un entierro¿no habéis podido dormir? - recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por toda respuesta. - bueno, pues después de desayunar id a dormir un rato que luego quiero ir a un sitio - los dos muchachos la miraron suplicantes, Mika no pudo evitar reír al ver las caras de esos dos.

- Mika¿qué te apetece desayunar hoy, querida? - dijo Tôma de pronto.

- Pues... galletas con queso. (NdTL: 'Walas y Gromit' XD o como se escriba ¬¬)

- ¿Galletas? Creo que no quedan... voy a comprar. - dijo Tatsuha viendo que esa era una excelente oportunidad para huir, se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la entrada.

- ¡Espera Tatsuha! yo te acompaño - dijo Suguru, cogiendo una gorra y siguiendo al monje, ni loco iba a quedarse con esos dos.

- Esperad chicos, si que quedan ga... - Tôma no alcanzó a acabar la frase.

- Demasiado tarde, han huido. - comentó Mika mirando hacia la puerta. - bueno¿dónde están mis galletas con queso?

Mientras tanto, los dos adolescentes fugitivos:

- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos? - preguntó el peliverde caminando al lado de Tatsuha.

- Pues... - Tatsuha no sabía a donde ir, pero entonces una idea cruzó su mente, Tatsuha sonrió y le dijo - Sígueme, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

Suguru se dejó conducir mansamente por el moreno, caminaron por varias calles y a medida que avanzaban a Suguru esas calles se le hacían muy familiares, pronto comprendió el porque se le hacían tan familiares, al final de la calle reconoció una tienda a la que había jurado que jamás regresaría.

- No pienso entrar ahí - dijo Suguru parándose.

- Venga Suguru... porfa... es que vi una cosa muy interesante la última vez y quisiera ver si aún la tienen.

- ¿Y no puedes venir aquí tú solo otro día? ¬¬

- Venga... pero si estamos aquí al lado, aprovechemos el viaje...

- No.

- Por-fa-vooor. - le suplicó el moreno con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Bueno... está bien, pero no mucho rato¿entendido? (NdN-C: Que fácil es Suguru de convencer ¿verdad? o)

- Entendiiiidooo. - canturreó Tatsuha sonriendo y entrando a la tienda acompañado del tintineo de la campanilla.

- ¡Bienvenidooos! - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Los dos muchachos se giraron encontrándose con la dependienta de la otra vez, esta al ver a Suguru no pudo evitar exclamar.

- ¡Ah, pero si sois los del otro día¡Esperad un momento, no os vayáis! - dijo entrando en la trastienda.

Las dos chicos se dedicaron miradas interrogantes, y antes de que pudieran decir nada apareció Ayame, el dueño de la tienda, con una enorme sonrisa saliendo del mismo sitio por donde se había ido la chica.

- ¡Bienvenidos chicos¡me alegro de que hayáis vuelto! No sabía como localizaros, hubiera sido una lástima.

- Perdone señor... Souma¿de qué está hablando? - preguntó el pianista confundido.

- ¡Ah, sí! Verás, es que después de tu visita tuve un arranque de inspiración y estuve toda la tarde haciendo nuevos diseños y me gustaría que 'la musa' que me inspiró se los probara.

- ¿Mu-musa¿probar?- preguntó Suguru, Ayame le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. - No, no quiero¡me niego a ponerme vestiditos!

- Venga... hazle ese favor. - le pidió Tatsuha con su mejor sonrisa, se moría de ganas por ver un desfile de Suguru.

- No.

- Venga... - dijeron los tres a la vez.

- No.

- Porfa...

- No

- Porfa... porfa...

- NO.

- Pooooooooooorfaaaaaaaaa...

Diez minutos después Suguru salía de uno de los probadores vestido de Maria Antonieta.

- Bravo, te queda perfecto. - dijo el hombre de ojos dorados.

- Sí Suguru estás muy favorecido. - le dijo Tatsuha. 1º paso para conquistar a una víctima: decirle piropos y halagos.

- Estás monísimo. - dijo Mine, la dependienta.

- Ahora este - dijo Ayame con una gran sonrisa.

Suguru se quedó mirando con una gran gota en la cabeza aquel traje negro lleno de volantes y correas. ¿Cómo demonios se pondría el ligero? (NdN-C: Ahora se va a poner uno de los trajes de DarkChi XD)

- Si quieres yo te ayudo a ponértelo. - se ofreció Tatsuha amablemente y sin segundas intenciones (NdTL: Si, claro... sin segundas)

- No gracias - respondió Suguru volviendo a entrar al probador ¿Cómo demonios lo habían convencido? Aún no se lo explicaba...

Tras estar peleándose con las correas por unos cinco minutos Suguru salió del vestuario con un revuelo de tela negra.

- Es espectacular Ayame-san. - dijo Mine con una gran sonrisa ante el talento de su mentor.

Tatsuha se tuvo de dar la vuelta para que nadie viera el chorretón de sangre que salía de su nariz. ¡Dios, que piernas¿Cómo podía sentarle tan bien un liguero?

Y así estuvieron, entre vestidito y vestidito, hasta la hora de comer, Ayame les invitó a un restaurante de sushi de tres al cuarto.

Durante la comida Suguru notó un par de veces que alguien le miraba, pero no le dio importancia. Por su parte Tatsuha no podía evitar imaginarse a Suguru con el disfraz de conejita que había comprado mientras Suguru estaba en los probadores ¬

Suguru se lo quedó mirando con cara de What? ante la sonrisa de viejo verde que tenía Tatsuha en esos momentos.

------------------------

Yuki cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe que hizo temblar los cuadros de la entrada, el repartidor de pizza lo había reconocido y le había insistido hasta la saciedad que le firmara un autógrafo para su madre, uno para su hermana, uno para su novia y uno para su abuela. En verdad que había gente pesada en el mundo...

Llegó al salón y encontró a Shûichi peleándose con el DVD intentando poner una película, se acercó a él.

- Déjame a mí, tú ve a cortar la pizza. - Yuki cogió el mando del DVD y puso la película, mientras Shûichi fue a la cocina.

Al cabo se un rato el rubio entró a la cocina para ayudar a su koi a sacar la bebida, los vasos... y ponerlos en la mesa de cristal de la sala para poder ver el DVD. Una vez todo listo se dedicaron a cenar y a ver la película.

- Yuki...

- Mmmh...

- Me estaba preguntando, - Yuki le miró - ¿No te parece raro que Tatsuha todavía no haya venido a molestarnos?

- Tsk... mejor así, no me apetece hacer de niñera.

- Pero, no te parece raro...

- Vaya¿acaso es que lo echas de menos? - bromeó Yuki (NdN-C: Sí, BROMEÓ¡Shû¿qué le has hecho a Yuki! T.T)

- No, claro que no... - dijo Shûichi agitando los brazos de forma histérica - ¡Cómo iba a echar de menos a ese perverti...! - El pelirosa no pudo acabar la frase ya que Yuki se había inclinado hacía él y lo estaba besando (Yuki: Ya me estaba cansando de tanto parloteo .), Shû se recostó en el sofá y dejó que el rubio le fuera quitando la ropa.

------------------------

Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando Tatsuha y Suguru se despidieron del señor Souma (Ayame: Em... perdona autora... N-C¿Sí? Ayame: no me gusta que me llamen señor ¡Aún soy muy joven! N-C: Sí, sí... lo que tú digas. ¬¬)

- ¡Arg, todavía no quiero volver! - exclamó Suguru, seguro que se las apañarían para hacer que se quedara otra vez a dormir.

- ¿Qué te parece si entramos ahí?

- ¡Anda, si es la tienda de donde me compraste el cómic de Ninus! que por cierto, todavía lo tienes ¬¬

- Jeje... cuando lleguemos te lo devuelvo, total, ya me lo he leído.

Los dos adolescentes entraron a la tienda para ver que más había, la otra vez no pudieron verla entera.

Suguru se quedó prendado de un peluche de Ninus nada más verlo.

- Jooo... yo quiero uno, pero no llevo suficiente. - dijo mirando su cartera, solo llevaba lo justo para coger un taxi e ir a casa de Tôma.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Tatsuha divertido al ver los ojitos brillantes del pequeño pianista.

- Sí, me gustaría comprármelo, pero no llevo bastante. - dijo con tono triste.

Tatsuha fue al mostrador y le dijo algo a la dependienta, esta sonrió y fue a la vitrina donde estaba el peluche, lo cogió y se lo entregó al moreno. Suguru se deprimió al pensar que Tatsuha lo había comprado para darle envidia, pero entonces vio como este, una vez fuera de la tienda, le entregó el peluche.

- Pero... ¿qué...?

- ¿No habías dicho que lo querías?

- Sí...

- Cógelo, es un regalo.

- Pero, no puedo aceptarlo, ya me regalaste el cómic y...

- Toma, y no acepto más negativas de tú parte. - Suguru lo cogió y sonrió.

Tatsuha le devolvió la sonrisa, 2º paso de una conquista: hacer regalitos, era la táctica perfecta, siempre le funcionaba.

Después de darle el regalo, los dos se fueron a dar una vuelta.

------------------------

- ¡Nano nano nano nano nano nano daaaaaaaa¡Kumagoro se baña¡Bien¡Agüita y jabón! - exclamó Ryûichi mientras prácticamente ahogaba al pobre peluche en la bañera.

El cuarto de baño había quedado convertido en una piscina, había agua y jabón por todas partes, el suelo, las baldosas de las paredes, el espejo... ni siquiera el botiquín se había salvado.

Todo había empezado justo después de merendar, Ryûichi y Kumagoro habían estado compartiendo unos gofres de chocolate y nata ¡Y Kumagoro se había manchado la barriguita! Ryûichi no podía permitir que fuera sucio por ahí, así que decidió bañarlo. Ya le había frotado la espalda, las orejitas por dentro y por fuera y ya solo quedaba aclarar el champú.

- ¡Ves como así estás más limpito Kuma-chan!

DING DONG

- Uy ¿quién puede ser? - pregunta el cantante a su empapado peluche, envolvió a Kumagoro en una toalla para que no se resfriara y fue a abrir la puerta.

Nada más abrir se encontró con la vecina de abajo vestida con bata, zapatillas de peluche y cara de querer destripar a alguien.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo¡Tengo el comedor inundado¿Se te ha vuelto a estropear la lavadora por meter los pantalones sin antes revisar los bolsillos?

- Eh... no señora, solo estaba bañando a Kuma-chan.

- ¡Pero para lavar un peluche no es preciso gastar el agua de una semana!

- Es que estaba muy sucio... pero no se preocupe, que ya he terminado de bañarle¡nos vemos No Da! - y sin más ceremonias cerró la puerta.

- No entiendo como permiten que viva solo semejante desastre de persona. - y refunfuñando volvió a su casa.

------------------------

17:00 Residencia Seguchi

- ¿No crees que tardan mucho? - preguntó Mika mirando por quinta vez el reloj de péndulo que había en la pared del comedor.

- Tranquila, ya deben de estar al caer.

¡DING DONG! (NdTL¿Pero no llevaban llaves? NdN-C: Es que Tôma todavía no se las ha devuelto o)

- Lo ves - Tôma sonrió al ver a los chicos entrar después de que la sirvienta fuera a abrir.

- Vaya, si que habéis tardado en ir a por 'las galletas'. - dijo Mika mirando la bolsa que contenía el peluche de Ninus.

- Sí, es que había mucha gente. - se excusó Suguru antes de entrar a su cuarto para dejar el peluche encima de la cama y luego volver a salir.

- Bueno, ya que habéis llegado ¿os apetece ayudarnos a arreglar el cuarto del bebé?

- Pero si todavía faltan cinco meses para que nazca. ¿Por qué os ponéis a arreglarlo ahora? - preguntó/protestó Tatsuha.

- Porque cuanto antes se haga mejor, 'No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy' - recitó Tôma.

- Bahh... no me apetece, me voy a mi cuarto.

- ¿Y tú Suguru?

- No gracias, me voy a practicar un poco en el piano. - dijo Suguru dirigiéndose a la sala del piano.

Al cabo de un rato de estar tocando el piano notó que alguien lo estaba mirando, se giró hacia la puerta y vio a Tatsuha recargado en esta.

- No sabía que tocaras tan bien.

- Gmmhh... - dijo Suguru cerrando la tapa del piano.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Siéntate, total, yo ya había acabado. - Acto seguido Suguru salió de la habitación, el peliverde no estaba de humor en ese momento, había intentado tocar una pieza y no le salía.

Suguru se dirigió al cuarto que ocuparía el bebé dentro de unos meses para ayudar a Mika y a Tôma. Tatsuha se rascó la nuca confundido ante el brusco cambio de humor de su amigo/víctima.

Por la noche, cuando Mika y Tôma ya dormían, Tatsuha salió de su cuarto y, atravesando el pasillo, entró al que ocupaba Suguru.

TOC TOC

- Adelante. - dijo el peliverde imaginándose quien era el que llamaba. - ¿no crees que es muy tarde para hacer visitas? - Suguru estaba acostado en la cama, boca abajo, leyendo un libro: 'El ladrón de cuerpos' de Anne Rice. (NdN-C: Se nota que me gusta esta autora ¿ne? .), se giró para quedar encarado a Tatsuha y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche.

- Je, es que quería devolverte esto. - dijo entregándole el cómic.

- Ah, ya ni me acordaba. - dijo cogiendo el cómic.

- Entonces... ¿si no te lo hubiera devuelto no lo hubieras echado en falta?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¬¬ Tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho.

- Oye... ¿te apetece ir mañana al parque de atracciones?

- Mmmhh... no sé...

- Invito yo, si quieres.

- Mmmhhh... ¡Vale! u - Suguru sonrió, no le gustaba mucho ir a esos sitios, 'pero... si paga él, iré encantado, no hay nada mejor que ir y no pagar nada' pensó el pianista, 'pero algo no me cuadra, ya sé que los amigos se hacer regalos y esas cosas pero... Tatsuha se está pasando, ya me ha regalado un cómic y un peluche, y ahora me quiere invitar a ir con él al parque de atracciones... si quiere ser mi amigo no hace falta...'

Los pensamientos de Suguru fueron interrumpidos al notar un peso encima suyo, Suguru volvió a la realidad, Tatsuha se había puesto encima suyo, Suguru se asustó, el moreno cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo (NdN-C: los labios de Suggy-chan, pobrecito mi niño Tatsu-chan es un hentai ;-; Tatsu-chan¡Qué pasa! No puedo resistirme a esa carita pensativa que pone, esos labios tan...tan... N-C: Si, si, lo que tú digas), Tatsuha llegó a su objetivo, esos labios tan apetecibles...

Por su parte Suguru se había quedado en shock, pero reaccionó cuando las manos del moreno empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo intentado meterse entre las ropas de Suguru, el pequeño se intentó resistir pero no podía con Tatsuha, así que optó por pegarle un rodillazo donde más duele (NdN-C: Sí, exacto, ahí, donde estáis pensando), Tatsuha cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, y el peliverde aprovechó para llevarlo a empujones fuera del cuarto, una vez hecho cerró la puerta y puso una silla para que el moreno no pudiera entrar.

- ¡Suguru, déjame entrar por favor! - dijo el moreno todavía dolorido.

- ¡NO¡no pienso dejarte entrar¡Vete! - gritó el pequeño.

Tatsuha, viendo que por ahora no podía hacer nada se fue a su cuarto diciéndose a si mismo en un susurro:

- Tatsuha, eres un imbécil, tenías que meter la pata justo ahora... - y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Continuará...

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

¡Y aquí está la petita Neko-chan! n.n Que está solita y abandonada por las otras dos componentes de este equipo ¡Malvadas! ToT

Pero dejémonos de dramas ahora... ¿Qué os parece este capi¿os gusta? -

Ya habréis notado que entremedias de la historia de Suggy y Tatsu pongo fragmentos en los que aparecen brevemente los otros personajes durante sus vacaciones. En este les ha tocado a Shuichi y Yuki y a parte Ryuichi y Kumagoro. No son grandes apariciones, pero es que esto es un TATSUHA&SUGURU y los pongo más que nada cuando me atasco con ellos XP

Tenshi Lain: y para que ocupen espacio y los capítulos no se vean raquíticos ¬¬

Mala... no te metas ¬¬ este fic es mío y lo escribo YO.

Tenshi Lain: Vale, pues ya no te ayudaré más con TU fic...

¡Nooooooo¡tampoco te lo tomes así! ToT a mí no me salen las escenas de Sakano y Kitsune ¡Te necesito!

Tenshi Lain(en un bote salvavidas mientras toda la habitación está inundada): Vale, vale... yo te sigo ayudando ¡pero deja de llorar que nos ahogamos!

¡AH! Otra cosa importante ¿quién quiere un FANART DE SUGURU VESTIDO DE DARK-CHI hecho por mí? Interesados dejen su e-mail en un review nn

Agradezco los reviews de: Drunny (¿a que te referías con lo de shinigami? o.Ô), Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon (nena, menudo nombre XD y tranquila que habrán más capis) y Chibi Thensi (ya ves que si empiezan a acercarse, pero Tatsuha ha metido un poco la pata... más bien hasta las orejas -.-)

Ta luegorl!


	7. Capítulo 7: Martes

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Ninus y todas sus aventuras son propiedad de Tenshi Lain, me lo ha prestado para la historia. Si queréis ver el fic en donde apareció por primera vez este diablillo de humo, tenéis que ir al fanfic "SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO" una parodia con los personajes de YuYuHakusho muy divertida.

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

_Capítulo 7:  
Martes 9:07 A.M_

Tatsuha se levantó muy deprimido aquella mañana¿Cómo había podido echar a perder una oportunidad como aquella¡Que estúpido era! No tendría que haberle besado... bueno, ya encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas.

- Buenos días... - dijo Tatsu al ver a los otros tres en la cocina.

- Buenos días Tatsuha, justo a tiempo para desayunar con nosotros - - dijo Mika tan feliz. - ¡Uy, qué cara¿Hoy tampoco has dormido bien? - El moreno le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

- Buenos días Suguru - dijo Tatsuha al ver al peliverde, tal vez, con un poco de suerte ya se le habría acabado el cabreo, pero... No, Suguru ni le miró ni nada, dio a su desayuno un par de mordiscos y se fue a su cuarto.

Tatsuha se resignó, por ahora no podría arreglar las cosas con el pequeño pianista. El joven monje se sentó en una de las sillas y se dedicó a comer/maltratar su desayuno, después intentaría hablar con él.

- ¡Tatsuha! - el moreno dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué pasa Mika?

- Te estaba diciendo que si queréis os vayáis a comer fuera, que nosotros no estaremos.

- ¿Ein...¿dónde vais?

- Hoy hemos quedado con Noriko y su marido para ir a comer¿no recuerdas que ya te lo dije?

- Nop, pero tranquila, que ahora ya lo sé. - una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabecita pervertida de Tatsu -. No os preocupéis, yo cuidaré de la princesita.

- Está bien, y no le llames así - le regañó su hermana mientras se levantaba para ir a arreglarse.

15 minutos después Tatsuha tenía el camino libre para iniciar la Reconquista (NdN-C: ni que fuera Jaume I ¬¬)

Lo primero era sacar al pianista de su cuarto¿cuál sería la mejor forma? No podía esperar a que saliera para ir al baño porque su habitación tenía uno adjunto. Tampoco valdría salir fuera y llamar al timbre, Suguru esperaría a que él mismo fuera a abrir... y lo mismo con el teléfono.

¿Por qué saldría una persona parapetada en su cuarto?

Una malvada sonrisa iluminó su rostro... (¡qué miedo ;;!)

-----------------------------

Suguru estaba tumbado en su cama maldiciendo mentalmente al hentai que dormía en la otra habitación ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a besarlo así tan... tan... de repente!

En sus manos tenía un libro, el cual intentaba leer en vano, ya que no tenía la cabeza para esas cosas.

¿Qué fuerza diabólica desconocida había poseído a Tatsuha para que se le abalanzara así? Por lo que sabía de él, no era para nada su tipo, no era un idiota integral con complejo infantil y fijación por los conejos de peluche (pedimos perdón a las fans de Ryuichi .), ni tampoco una tía pechugona sin nada de cerebro... no lo entendía.

Cerró el libro y se puso boca abajo en la cama, e inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios. Él no había imaginado así su primer beso. No que hubiera pensado mucho en ello, la verdad, pero siempre creyó que sería con una chica, y que él estaría deacuerdo...

- ¡Estúpido Tatsuha! - masculló metiendo la cabeza debajo del cojín.

En ese momento se percató de algo, volvió a asomar la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Olía a... ¿quemado?

Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y se asustó al ver entrar humo por debajo de su puerta.

- ¡Fuego, fuego! - escuchó gritar, y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la cama, quitó la barricada de la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Parpadeó confundido al ver la escena que tenía delante. Ante la puerta de su cuarto estaba Tatsuha en cuclillas con un pequeño brasero delante (de los que se usan para ir de picnic) azuzando el fuego con un paipai de papel. Le resbaló una gota por la cabeza, solo le faltaban las sardinas...

- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo energúmeno¿quieres quemar la casa! - le gritó el pianista.

- Claro que no - dijo apagando el fuego -. Pero necesitaba una forma eficaz de que salieras del bunker en el que has convertido tu cuarto.

- Menudas ideas de bombero se te ocurren... - dijo Suguru tapándose la cara con una mano.

- Pero ha funcionado ¿no? - dijo Tatsuha con una gran sonrisa, Suguru se preguntó si de pequeño se había caído alguna vez de cabeza -. Bueno, ahora hablemos.

- Ni hablar. - espetó Suguru con la intención de entrar a su cuarto pero el moreno se interpuso. - Quita de en medio.

- No hasta que me escuches.

- No tengo nada que escuchar. - masculló con terquedad el pianista.

- Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Siento haberte abordado de esa manera, no pensaba lo que hacía.

- Generalmente esa excusa se da cuando vas borracho, y tú no lo estabas.

- Sí, bueno... jeje... digamos que tenía las hormonas un tanto revolucionadas.

- Menuda excusa más tonta...

- Oh, vamos¿no me digas que nunca has sufrido un ataque de hormonas hiperactivas¿nunca has sentido deseos de tirarte sobre alguien?

Suguru se sonrojó mirando a otro lado¡por supuesto que no, él no era un maldito perro en celo!

Tatsuha arqueó una ceja ante lo evidente de la muda respuesta. Suguru era más cándido e inocente de lo que pensaba. Si él trabajara en el mundo del espectáculo, cada noche tendría un amante diferente en su cama, lo que lo condujo a la siguiente pregunta...

- No me digas que todavía eres virgen... - el brillante tono escarlata de sus mejillas se lo confirmó.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, depravado.

- Vale, vale, lo siento. No volveré a tocar el tema - aunque por su mente no paraban de pasar escenas de cómo podría ser la primera vez de Suguru con él de co-protagonista. - pero de verdad siente mucho lo de ayer, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. - 'Al menos hasta que asegure el terreno' - ¿me perdooonas? -preguntó Tatsuha poniendo su mejor cara de pobre cachorrito abandonado.

Suguru lo miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados, suspiró derrotado. Tatsuha ya se estaba felicitando mentalmente por su logro, cuando sintió como el puño de Suguru se estrellaba contra su mejilla. Tatsuha parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

- Ahora si te perdono. - dijo el pianista con una sonrisa.

'Menudo carácter que tiene el niño' pensó Tatsuha.

---------------------

K observaba maravillado el flamante bazoka que resplandecía sobre el mostrador de exhibiciones ¡era una obra de arte! Su estilizada silueta, la ligereza de movimiento de su gatillo, su mira telescópico de precisión... simplemente maravilloso.

Siguió caminando por la sección de exhibiciones de la concentración de amigos del rifle. Aquel año los diseñadores e ingenieros se habían superado a si mismos. Hacía mucho que no veía tanto nivel.

Miró el panfleto que tenía en las manos. Había que botar uno de los tres rifles que se exhibían al final del pasillo para el concurso, ganaría el que más puntos se llevara y además después elegirían diez de los botos al azar y darían premios sorpresas a los votantes. Sonrió como un niño en navidad, deseando ser uno de los elegidos, aquel año los premios eran bien jugosos...

- ¡Ey, Crawd! - gritó alguien a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con un viejo amigo de su época de guerrillero (?)

- Hombre, Niko, cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal te va la guerra?

- Bastante bien, algunos meses vamos ganando y algunos vamos perdiendo, como siempre, ya sabes como es esto.

- Sí, y tanto, aún recuerdo los buenos tiempos.

- ¿Y tú que tal vas¿la familia bien?

- Muy bien, mi mujer está de rodaje en Hawai, y mi hijo de acampada con los Boy Scout. Así que aprovechando que en la empresa nos daban una semana de vacaciones decidí darme un capricho y venir a ver la convención.

- Pero debe ser muy aburrido trabajar como manager de un grupo de música. A penas hay acción.

- Oh no, al contrario, tiene sus alicientes, combatir a hordas de fans histéricas y reporteros despiadados me mantiene en forma, es bastante divertido, y me deja más tiempo libre para pasarlo con mi familia.

- Hombre, visto así tienes razón. Yo por suerte tengo a mis tres hijos metidos en el negocio familiar. El mayor se dedica a los golpes de estado (siempre le gustó la política), el mediano le gusta más el campo y se dedica a dirigir guerrilleros por las montañas. El pequeño si que me tuvo una temporada preocupado, durante un tiempo le dio por ser pacifista - K le dedicó una mirada compasiva -. Y todo por culpa de la novia que tenía, pero cuando rompieron se le pasó. Hay que tener cuidado con las malas influencias.

- Estoy totalmente deacuerdo, primero empiezan por ser pacifistas, y al final terminan fumando. (N-C: ¬¬')

- Hay que ver lo complicado que es criar a un hijo hoy en día. Por cierto¿has visto los tanques última generación que hay en el pabellón B?

Y en medio de tan amena conversación se perdieron entre la multitud.

---------------------

- ¡Muy bien, pues aquí estamos! - dijo un entusiasmado Tatsuha estirando los brazos hacia el cielo.

- Deja de hacer el idiota. La gente nos está mirando. - le advirtió el pianista mientras se calaba la gorra hasta casi la nariz.

- Si te hubieras el disfraz que te regalé, no tendrías que preocuparte por que te reconociera alguien.

- Ni muerto me vuelvo a poner ese vestido (NdTL: pero si Suguru de Chi está monísimo ¿verdad? ;;)

- Si, bueno...vale... ¿a dónde vamos primero?

Suguru miró a su alrededor, al final había aceptado la invitación de Tatsuha para ir al parque de atracciones como disculpa y ahora ahí estaban.

El pianista miró a su alrededor intentando decidirse entre los 'autos de choque' y 'el laberinto de espejos' aunque también le apetecía subirse al 'Tornado' siempre le habían gustado aquellos chismes giratorios que parecían centrifugadoras.

- Bien 'princesa' ¿qué decides?

- Te he dicho que no me llames princesa ¬¬, subiremos al Tornado - dijo enfurruñado dirigiéndose a la pequeña cola que había delante de la atracción.

Tatsuha miró hacia arriba y se puso verde al ver como aquel trasto daba vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. Solo de mirar ya estaba mareado, definitivamente Suguru se iba a vengar bien ese día.

Media hora después...

El menor de los Uesugi estaba sentado en un banquito con la cabeza entre las rodillas para intentar controlar las náuseas que sentía, en apenas media hora había montado en todas las atracciones que más vueltas y saltos daban y en consecuencia su estómago estaba bastante resentido¿cómo podía aguantar tanto el otro?

- Ahora vamos a subir al Canguro. - dijo muy ilusionado el pianista señalando una atracción que parecía un pulpo (NdN-C: para quien no lo conozca el Canguro se compone de unos ocho o diez brazos en los que hay unos asientos. En el eje de estos brazos hay una escultura de un canguro rosa, y cuando se pone en marcha los brazos van girando mientras suben y bajan ¡Es super guay u!).

- ¿Por qué no buscamos otra más tranquila? - casi imploró el monje pensando que su estómago no resistiría más sacudidas.

- Oh, vamos, no seas tan aburrido. - se quejó Suguru poniendo morritos :

- No soy aburrido, pero como me suba en otra de esas voy a echar hasta la primera papilla.

- Está bien, está bien ¿entonces dónde quieres subir?

- Mmmhh... no sé, no sé... - murmuró mientras se rascaba la barbilla mirando a su alrededor, a lo lejos vio una gran pancarta negra con letras rojas y una sonrisa diabólica surcó su rostro - Ya sé donde quiero ir.

Tatsuha cogió a Suguru de la mano y lo llevó a rastras por entre la gente ignorando las preguntas del más bajo. Rápidamente se colaron por una verja ennegrecida rumbo a una puerta destartalada.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver Suguru antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad, fue un gran cartel con letras rojas que rezaba 'Paseo Por El Infierno'.

Suguru tragó saliva.

------------------------

Sakano miró a derecha e izquierda antes de cruzar el pasillo y de puntillas avanzó procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Tenía que huir de aquella maldita pensión antes de que la ninfómana de Kitsune regresara a por él. Lo había tenido toda la noche en vela y por la mañana todavía se había levantado con ganas de más... aquella mujer no tenía límite de cansancio T.T Había aprovechado un descuido para huir (mientras se iba a la cocina a buscar más cerveza)

Al final del pasillo vio una puerta que parecía dar la exterior y saboreando con anticipación las mieles de la libertad, corrió hacia ella.

Pero justo el momento en que abría la puerta corrediza, varias y escandalosas alarmas resonaron en toda la pensión Hinata.

- ¿Qué¿qué? - preguntaba el productor de Bad Luck mirando a derecha e izquierda demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar bien y salir por la ventana, como era su intención desde el principio.

De repente el techo se abrió como las compuertas de una nave espacial y un robot en forma de tortuga salió de él. Le lanzó varios misiles que lo dejaron aturdido y finalmente una gran red le calló encima inmovilizándolo

- Aayy . - Sakano en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

Unos sexys pies descalzos entraron en su campo visual y al mirara hacia arriba se encontró con las voluptuosas formas de Kitsune.

- ¿A dónde ibas tigre? - preguntó con una nota de peligro brillando en sus mirada.

- No yo... solo... yo... ¿Que demonios ha sido todo esto! - gritó señalando al arma de destrucción masiva que tenía escondida en el entretecho de la casa. ¡Ni a K se le ocurrirían semejantes animaladas!

- Tan solo es el sistema de seguridad que dejó instalado Kaola, una de nuestras antiguas inquilinas - dijo como sin darle importancia al asunto, mientras cogía una de las esquinas de la red y tiraba de ella llevándosela pasillo a dentro -. Bien después de tanto ajetreo ¿por qué no vamos a la habitación para 'relajarnos'? jijiji...

- Socorrooooo... T.T - gimoteó antes de que las puertas de papel y bambú se cerraran como si fueran las puertas de una prisión.

------------------------

Suguru NO tenía miedo. Simplemente era una habitación un poco oscura con muñecotes de papel cartón y sábanas haciendo de fantasmas y demás monstruos. No había NADA que temer, porque NADA era real, simples trucos de feria que no asustarían ni a un niño.

A su derecha un negro ataúd se abrió rebelando a un pálido, diabólico y ensangrentado vampiro que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él para morderle la yugular.

- ¡UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó el peliverde mientras se abrazaba a Tatsuha que no sabía si reírse de la cara de susto que se le había quedado a su acompañante o de la cara de terror que tenía el pobre vampiro tirado en el suelo a sus pies.

- Discúlpele, es que le dan mucho miedo estas cosas. - dijo Tatsuha con un guiño al pasmado vampiro mientras ponía una mano a modo de perdón y la otra la pasaba por los hombros del asustado adolescente (aprovechado ¬¬).

Continuaron caminando por el tétrico corredor lleno de telarañas y luces parpadeantes, Suguru ni siquiera miraba por donde caminaba, simplemente se dejaba conducir por Tatsuha con los ojos cerrados. Y Tatsuha... Tatsuha estaba en el séptimo cielo al tener tan cerca el tembloroso cuerpecito del pianista.

- Vamos, vamos, que tampoco es para tanto... solo son monstruos de mentira.

- Pe... pero... - tartamudeó Suguru alzando la mirada y mirándolo con sus ojitos castaños brillantes de lagrimitas y las mejillitas sonrojadas (NdN-C&TL: Kawaiii)

Una "inmensa" tarántula de peluche calló del techo ante sus caras. Suguru dio un gran salto abrazándose más al moreno, por desgracia esta vez, Tatsuha no se lo esperaba y al retroceder se enredó con los pies de Suguru y calló al suelo con el otro encima. Y por azares del destino sus labios se encontraron en un involuntario beso (NdN-C: De azares nada esto está hecho adrede NdTL¿Habéis notada la facilidad que tienen en los mangas para morrearse de esta manera? Una vez, una amiga mía se cayó así encima de otra y lo único que consiguió fue aplastarse la nariz contra la suya y un buen chichón en la frente)

Suguru se separó rápidamente totalmente sonrojado, pero no se levantó. Ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por varios instantes, estáticos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y sin explicación aparente.

Tatsuha alzó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para acercar su rostro pero no para tocar el otro que se veía tan cerca, y por algún tipo de impulso desconocido al que ni siquiera tiempo después pudo encontrar explicación, Suguru también acercó su cara hasta reencontrarse con los labios de Tatsuha.

El beso fue lento y perezoso, sus lenguas jugaron tranquilamente mientras los ojos permanecían cerrados para poder disfrutar plenamente todas las sensaciones.

Por desgracia el encanto del momento fue roto por un lejano grito, seguramente proferido por algún otro visitante que no tardaría en alcanzarlos y encontrarlos.

Suguru se puso de pie de un salto. Recogió la gorra del suelo y se la puso sin mirar ni por un momento a Tatsuha.

- Se hace tarde. Deberíamos ir regresando.

Y sin más siguió caminando ignorando al fantasma que le salió al paso y que se lo quedó mirando algo desilusionado por no haber podido asustarlo.

Continuará...

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

¡Ya tic así Miauu!

He de decir que a este fic le quedaran uno o dos capítulos más ¡no me miréis mal! El fic se supone que está ambientado en una semana de vacaciones y al igual que a mí, a los personajes también se les acaban (empiezan las clases T.T ¡Seré estudiante de bachiller! Aún no me lo creo...)

¿Recibisteis los 4 fanart que mandé la semana pasada? Espero que llegaran todos porque... ¡chan-chan¡Tengo más fanarts hechos del capi 7! Y estoy terminando algunos otros para los capítulos 3-4-5-6

TL: A este ritmo te saldrá el fanfic ilustrado XD Ojalá se pudieran poner los fanarts en ¿alguien sabe si se puede?

Tenemos novedades en el grupo.

- Hemos añadido una palabra más al Nick, ahora somos: NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT (No por nada, simplemente es un juego de palabras. TL: es un chiste privado :P)

- Nozo-chan publica nuevo One-shot de Tokio Babylon, un lemon de SubaruXSeishiro muuuy picante jejeje...

- Y Yoh... pues sigue con el 'ya subiré mi fic...' ¡No se puede ser tan vergonzosa, mujer! Que las lectoras no muerden ¿a que no? (silencio mortal)

Eh... pos eso es todo por esta semana. ¡Recordad dejadme el e-mail para mandar los fanarts!

Sayonara Bye bye!


	8. Capítulo 8: Miercoles

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Ninus y todas sus aventuras son propiedad de Tenshi Lain, me lo ha prestado para la historia. Si queréis ver el fic en donde apareció por primera vez este diablillo de humo, tenéis que ir al fanfic "SOMOS CHICOS DE HIELO" una parodia con los personajes de YuYuHakusho muy divertida.

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Las comillas simples '' son para los pensamientos de los personajes.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

_Capítulo 8:  
Miércoles hora del desayuno_

Suguru revolvía sus cereales distraídamente sin probarlos con la mirada perdida en el vaso de zumo de melocotón y albaricoque (¬ que bueno, jejeje) intentando descubrir que fuerza demoníaca lo había poseído el día anterior ¿Cómo había podido besar a Tatsuha¿Acaso las palomitas estaban drogadas¿el refresco llevaría alcohol¿El algodón de azúcar estaría caducado¡Sabía que no debía probar aquellos gofres! el chocolate le había parecido demasiado sospechoso...

Por otra parte (o sentado al otro lado de la mesa según se mire) estaba Tatsuha con cara de estúpida felicidad. Aquella noche había tenido un sueño maravilloso, el más erótico y sensual que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y el co-protagonista había sido su pianista de ojos chocolate. Oh, como deseaba poder repetir todo lo que había ocurrido en el sueño con el Suguru de verdad (pero que pervertidoooo XD / Tatsu: ¬¬ ¿qué pasa? así soy yo)

- Suguru... Suguru... ¡Suguru!

El pianista parpadeo sobresaltado ante el repentino grito de su primo.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa Tôma?

- Llevo media hora llamándote y no me haces ni caso¿estás bien¿te preocupa algo?

- No, nada importante. - contestó Suguru evasivamente.

Töma sabiendo que no le sonsacaría nada más decidió dejarlo estar.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. - dijo Tôma.

- ¿Iros¿Cómo que os vais¿a dónde? - preguntó alarmado Suguru¿Lo iban a dejar solo con Tatsuha!

- ¿No recuerdas que tenemos hora en el ginecólogo?

- Ah... no me acordaba... - '¡No pueden hacerme esto! T.T' pensó desesperado.

- Ah, pues que os vaya bien la revisión. - dijo un sonriente Tatsuha mientras pensaba 'Esta es mi gran oportunidad ñoñ'

- Regresaremos a medio día¡portaos bien! - dijo sonriente Mika mientras el matrimonio Seguchi salía de casa.

Suguru se giró lentamente y con algo de temor hacia su compañero de mesa, el cual tenía una sonrisa que ni el gato de Chessire (o como se escriba ;P) podría igualar.

- Suguru, tenemos que hablar...

------------------------------------

En la pequeña colina en la que se situaba el santuario Jishu (según se dice, la morada del dios de la fortuna en el amor), podían encontrarse a muchas parejitas de novios, recién casados y hordas de estudiantes femeninas que aprovechaban la excursión a la ciudad para pedir en aquel lugar que pronto tuvieran suerte en el amor.

En medio de la multitud Hiro y Ayaka paseaban tranquilamente disfrutando del buen tiempo de Kyoto.

- Me encanta este lugar. - comentó Ayaka -. Es uno de mis templos favoritos.

- Sí, es muy bonito - aseguró Hiro mientras disimuladamente pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Ayaka.

La castaña se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose entre avergonzada y feliz por la muestra pública de afecto.

De pronto una niña con uniforme de secundaria y cabello azul corto (de no más catorce años) se paró delante de ellos con las mejillas sonrosadas y cara de muchos nervios.

- Di... disculpe... que le moleste... - murmuró tímidamente. Hiro la miró con curiosidad -. ¿Es usted el guitarrista de Bad Luck?

- Sí, lo soy - contestó Hiro no viendo peligro en aquella tímida niña (no parecía ser una de aquellas fans histéricas de las que tantas veces habían tenido que huir con la ayuda de la mágnum de K).

- ¿Me... me podría dar su autógrafo? - pidió extendiendo una pequeña libretita con un dibujo de Card Captor Sakura en la portada.

- Si, claro - respondió Hiro con una gran sonrisa mientras cogía la libretita y escribía.

- ¡Ami-chan¿Dónde estáááás? - gritó una chica de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas.

- ¡Estoy aquí Bunny! - Dijo Ami mientras volvía a coger su cuadernillo y su boli.

- ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! Rei ya estaba empezando a cansarme con sus tonterías. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que perdiéramos el tren! Pensaba que me daría tiempo a comprar aquellos dulces...

- Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar a comprar dulces cuando el tren está a punto de salir. - replicó una chica de largos cabellos negros y cara de mal genio.

- Jooo... Rei, déjame ya en paz. Dile algo Ami. - pidió lastimeramente la rubia.

- ¡Ey, chicas¡Mirad que hemos encontrado en la tienda de amuletos! - dijeron otras dos chicas, una muy alta con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y pendientes en forma de rosas y la otra rubia con un lazo rojo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Son muy bonitos Minako. - aseguró Bunny cogiendo uno.

- En mi templo hay amuletos idénticos a estos, podríais haberlos comprado allí - murmuró Rei.

- Pero estos son originales de Kyoto.

- Makoto tiene razón. Por cierto Ami ¿quién es tu amigo? Se me hace conocido... - Murmuró Bunny rascándose la barbilla.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Es Hiroshi Nakano de Bad Luck. - Gritó Minako señalándole acusadoramente, a Hiro le cayó una gotita, aquellas chicas si entraban en la categoría de fans histéricas.

Al momento las cuatro se lanzaron sobre él para pedirle autógrafos (para mamá, para mi hermana, para mi amiga, para mi prima...) y someterlo a una agotadora sesión de fotos con cada una de ellas o con todas.

La pobre Ayaka salió empujada cinco metros de un ataque cadera (ya sabéis, cuando te pegan un golpe con la cadera y te mandan al quinto pino, a mí me funciona XD) y tuvo que quedarse en un rincón observando como aquellas cinco marineritas acaparaban a su pobre Hiro (NdTL¿hay alguien que todavía no haya reconocido a las cinco 'marineritas':P)

------------------------------------

Suguru estaba sentado completamente tieso en el sofá, mientras Tatsuha lo observaba divertido desde el otro lado del mismo mueble, le encantaba ver a Suguru tan nervioso, Tatsuha se arrastró un poquito en el sofá para quedar más cerca y Suguru se aleló la misma distancia, se alejó tanto que a punto estuvo de caerse del sofá, así decidió dejar su avance.

- Y...¿qué querías decirme? - preguntó Suguru sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Quería que habláramos de lo que pasó ayer en la casa del terror. - sonrió divertido ante el fuerte sonrojo del peliverde.

- Bueno... verás... es que... yo... pues... verás... pues... pasó y... ¡No se lo que me pasó! - exclamó finalmente desesperado.- Simplemente fue un accidente, me asusté y caí encima de ti... y... y chocamos ¡punto!

- Pues para ser un choque accidental debo admitir que besas bastante bien.

Suguru simplemente se sonrojó y permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? a mi generalmente me gustan las tías con una 95 y cinturita de avispa, pero de vez en cuando algunos chicos me llaman la atención... como tú. No sé exactamente porqué, tal vez sea tu carácter retador, tus ojitos brillantes, esa expresión de concentración que tienes al piano. - 'O ese culito respingón' (NdTL: Todos los tíos piensan en lo mismo) - no lo sé, simplemente me gustas porque eres tú.

Suguru parecía encontrar la alfombra increíblemente interesante, ya que no levantaba la mirada del suelo por nada. Lo que le había dicho Tatsuha era muy bonito, pero...

- Esto, Tatsuha, tú... también... ¡tú también me gustas...! pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero... ¿Quién me asegura que no te irás con la primera tía con minifalda que pase por tú lado¿o me dejes por otro tío?

- Suguru...

- Con lo mujeriego (y pendón) que eres... ¿cómo puedo fiarme de que lo que dices sea cierto¿cómo sé si puedo fiarme de ti?

- o/O Ehhhh... esto... .; si no lo pruebas nunca lo sabrás.

- Mmhhh... tal vez.

Tatsuha sonrió al ver que empezaba a ceder.

- Además, simplemente sería salir juntos¿quién me dice a mi que al final no seas tú el que se canse y se valla con otra persona?

- Bueno, yo... - titubeó Suguru.

- Solo te estoy pidiendo que salgamos, no que te cases conmigo, no es nada tan serio como para comprometernos de por vida.

Ahí Suguru le tuvo que dar la razón, simplemente era salir, pasar el rato, divertirse... y una vez conocías a Tatsuha no era tan malo, e incluso podía llegar a tener detalles cariñosos (NdN-C: está pensando en el peluche de Ninus n.n)

- Está bien¿por qué no? - dijo finalmente Suguru.

Tatsuha dio un grito de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre Suguru para darle un feroz beso. Suguru simplemente se dejó besar, le encantaba aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago que le causaban los besos de Tatsuha.

El moreno por su parte estaba tan feliz con el hecho de haber conseguido que el pianista cediera que se dejó llevar y antes de darse cuenta ya había empezado a desabrocharle los pantalones a Suguru.

¡PLAF! (onomatopeya típica de las bofetadas :3)

- ¡Guarro! - le gritó Suguru mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se ponía de pie hecho un basilisco.

Tatsuha estaba a punto de empezar a disculparse cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí¿alguien quiere ver la última ecografía de nuestro bebé? - Dijo un más que feliz Tôma ondeando un sobre.

Ninguno de los dos le contestó. Suguru se dio la vuelta y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto dando un tremendo portazo, Tatsuha suspiró desalentado y Tôma les miró con un gran interrogante tras la cabeza, preguntándose que se había perdido.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Suguru! - preguntó Mika enfadada poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- ¡Nada! - 'porque me interrumpió' pensó frustrado preguntándose como se las apañaría para arreglar el entuerto.

------------------------------------

En el supermercado, concretamente en la sección de bollería y panadería podía verse un carro cargado hasta arriba de botellas de refrescos, tabletas de chocolate, bolsas de gominolas, patatas fritas, pizzas pre-cocinadas, batidos de chocolate, pipas y cacahuetes... y demás comida basura que serían el sueño de cualquier adolescente cuyos padres no están en casa el fin de semana.

Junto a la estantería de las magdalenas y ensaimadas un concentrado Ryûichi observaba con atención mientras Kumagoro estaba en su espalda en una mochilita porta-bebés.

- ¿Qué dices Kumagoro¿pastelitos rellenos de crema¿o de chocolate? - mira por encima del hombro a su peluche por unos segundos, finalmente sonríe ampliamente y dice - Tienes razón Kuma-chan ¡Dos de cada! - y echa cuatro bolsas de dulces dentro del carro.

Ryûichi empezó a empujar el carrito mientras canturreaba feliz con su compra. Le encantaba estar de vacaciones, y más, que K estuviera de vacaciones.

Cuando el rubio estaba se encargaba de hacerle la compra, y nunca le dejaba comprarse más de tres chucherías, así que aprovecharía ahora para cargar bien la despensa de su casa.

- Kuma-chan¡vamos a hacer una fiesta de helado esta noche¿qué te parece?

Dio un par de saltitos y la cabecita del peluche se agitó de arriba a bajo como si acabara de decir que sí.

- Pues vamos a comprar helado de chocolate, trufa y vainilla, otro de strachatella, de dulce de leche, de plátano, de fresa, de limón, de...

-------------------------

Tôma y Mika se encontraban en el salón babeando ante la ecografía de su futuro bebé y diciendo cosas como: tiene la nariz de papá o sus orejas se parecen a las de Mika (¬¬;)

Mientras tanto Tatsuha estaba de pie delante de la puerta de Suguru, con una extraña sensación de deja-vú, otra vez estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de hacer que Suguru abriera la puerta; lo del brasero ya no serviría otra vez, además de que le echarían la bronca... ¿qué podía hacer? Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la forma más obvia y simple, tan simple que le entraron ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared por no haberla pensado antes.

TOC TOC (onomatopeya típica de alguien llamando a la puerta XD)

La puerta se entreabrió un poquito y un desconfiado Suguru se asomó.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntó cauteloso.

- Solo hablar¿puedo entrar?

- No, no me fío de ti, y menos teniendo una cama tan cerca... - internamente Tatsuha le dio la razón.

- Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes. Se me fue la mano (literalmente) Es que me embalé.

- Si siempre eres tan lanzado me extraña que no tengas ninguna denuncia por acoso... ¬¬

- Exagerado... 'en realidad siempre consigo convencerlas para que quiten la denuncia XD'

- De todas formas, ahora no es momento para hablar, Tômo y Mika están en el salón y me da corte que nos oigan.

- ¿Y qué te parece si hablamos a la noche? Te invito a cenar a un restaurante para festejar el último día de tus vacaciones.

- Está bien, si pagas tú.

- Genial estate listo a las siete y media.

- Descuida, lo estaré. ¿Algo más? - preguntó al ver que Tatsuha no se movía.

- Sí, dame un besito de despedida... - dijo el moreno poniendo morritos y con los ojos cerrados.

Dio un paso hacia delante emocionado pero de pronto sintió como la puerta se estrellaba contra su cara (NdN-C¡Que dolorrrrrr!)

-------------------------

- Aaag... que cansado es esto de entretener a las fans. - suspiró Hiro sentado en un banquito mientras Ayaka le pasaba un refresco y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Es el precio de la fama. - dijo Ayaka con un tono de burla -. Además, tienes que mantener contentas a tus fans.

- Ya lo sé, pero a la noche regreso a Tokio, y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo. - dijo el pelirrojo sujetando las manos de Ayaka entre las suyas.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba a la vez que sus rostros se iban acercando. Ayaka cerró los ojos y puso los labios hacia delante a la vez que Hiro y entonces...

- ¡Buenos días joven músico! - dijo una estridente y alegre voz cortando el romanticismo del momento de tajo.

La pareja dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquella voz. A pocos metros de ellos un estrafalario hombre con pintas de roquero excéntrico y una guitarra muy extraña. A Hiro y Ayaka les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza¿de dónde había salido aquel fachas?

- Ehh... ¿Querías algo? - preguntó Hiro inseguro de si quedarse a escucharle o coger a Ayaka y salir corriendo antes de que ese tipo empezara a hablarles del fin del mundo y el Apocalipsis y les invitara a unirse a su secta.

- Pues... la verdad es que sí. Se dice que los músicos tienen un alma pura y que a los enamorados se les agranda el corazón... y como tú eres ambas cosas es posible que tu corazón albergue uno de los cristales que estoy buscando.

Antes de que Hiro y Ayaka pudieran siquiera preguntar '¿Qué?' el roquero sicótico dio cuatro acordes que hicieron retumbar el suelo y que los pájaros volaran espantados.

La pareja se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando proteger sus tímpanos, pero aquel sonido era demasiado agudo y empezaron a marearse. Ayaka cayó de rodillas al suelo y en poco tiempo se desmayó. Hiro intentó ayudarla, pero él también acabó inconsciente.

- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y ahora vamos a ver si tienes el cristal que busco -estiró una de sus alargadas manos hacia el pelirrojo mientras unas uñas largas y afiladas salían de sus dedos.

- ¡Alto ahí! - gritó una autoritaria voz, y el roquero diabólico se volvió a ver que pasaba.

En lo alto de una escalinata, con un potente foco que las iluminaba desde atrás dejando ver solo cinco siluetas, empezaron a decir:

- Te has atrevido a atacar a una de las estrellas de la música que más admiro y yo (se apaga el foco y se puede ver quien es), sailor Júpiter no te lo perdonaré.

- Has arruinado su cita y yo (se apaga el foco y se puede ver quien es), sailor Venus haré que lamentes tus actos.

- Has perturbado la paz de este recinto sagrado y yo (se apaga el foco y se puede ver quien es), sailor Marte te maldeciré.

- Eres un ser maligno que no sabe apreciar la delicadeza de las buenas canciones y yo (se apaga el foco y se puede ver quien es), sailor Mercurio haré que te arrepientas.

- Y yo (se apaga el foco y se puede ver quien es), sailor Moon, guardiana de los corazones puros impediré que lleves a cabo tus malvadas intenciones, y en nombre de luna te castigaré. (NdN-C: repetitivo, lo sé, pero es que en el ánime era así .)

El roquero diabólico se las quedó mirando con cara de 'What?' y de pronto empieza a sonreír.

- ¡Muy buena presentación! Aunque los modelitos idénticos están algo pasados de moda... espero que vuestros chistes sean mejores.

- ¡No somos un grupo humorístico! - gritó sailor Júpiter enfadada.

- Somos las guerreras que te destruirán - aseguró sailor Venus.

- E impediremos que nuestros enemigos se hagan con los cristales arco iris - dijo con convicción sailor Marte.

- Eso ya lo veremos ¡Ja!

El guitarrista empezó a tocar otra vez su estridente canción creando ondas sonoras explosivas que hicieron estallar el suelo, algunos árboles y un banquito. Las sailors esquivaban los ataques como podían intentando que las faldas no les volaran demasiado y de que sus tacones no se quedaran enganchados en ninguna grieta. (NdTL: Siempre me he preguntado como no se partían la cabeza luchando con semejante ropa)

El guitarrista seguía tocando sus ataques desafinados mientras las sailor le lanzaban sus ataques sin mucho éxito.

- Su punto débil es... - dijo sailor Mercurio mientras escaneaba al sujeto con sus super gafas - ¡La pegatina de los Rolling's que tiene en la guitarra! (NdN-C: ¬¬ no se me ocurría otra cosa)

- Tenemos que atacar todas a la vez. - gritó sailor Marte.

- ¡Sí! - corearon todas.

- Rayo... ¡trueno! - gritó sailor Júpiter.

- ¡Niebla de burbujas! - gritó Mercurio.

- ¡Exorcismo! - gritó Marte.

- ¡Cadena de Amor! - gritó Venus.

Los cuatro ataques dieron de lleno en el roquero, pero cuando Sailor Moon estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque definitivo el roquero lanzó un sorpresivo ataque que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, el roquero estaba a punto de acabar con ella cuando una rosa roja se atravesó en su camino. Todos miraron hacia lo alto del portón del templo en donde vieron a un hombre vestido de esmoquin negro, capa y antifaz.

- ¡Tuxedo Kamen! - gritó Sailor Moon emocionada.

El recién llegado lanzó varias rosas hacia la guitarra y así debilitó al monstruo.

- Ahora sailor Moon, es momento de atacar.

- Ah... ¡si! Diadema ¡Acción! - gritó Sailor Moon.

La diadema giró en el aire a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse contra la guitarra, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos. El roquero dio un aullido y gritó:

- ¡Desaparezcooooo! - y en el suelo no quedó más que un montoncito de cenizas que el viento se llevó.

Sailor Moon miró hacia el portón para darle las gracias a Tuxedo Kamen, pero éste ya no estaba, para desilusión de la guerrera lunar.

- Será mejor que nos retiremos. - dijo Sailor Marte.

Lanzaron una rápida mirada hacia la inconsciente pareja, y de un salto se fueron del lugar. Pocos minutos después Hiro y Ayaka empezaron a despertar, algo desconcertados por estar tirados en el suelo.

- Hiro... ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? - preguntó la castaña algo desorientada.

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea... pero no voy a volver a comer pastelitos de miso callejeros - aseguró el guitarrista pensando que todo había sido una alucinación causada por una indigestión.

Desde detrás de un árbol cercano las cinco chicas que le habían pedido un autógrafo reían entre ellas.

------------------------

Suguru admiró la decoración del restaurante del hotel al que lo había llevado Tatsuha. El restaurante estaba ubicado en la plante baja de un hotel. La decoración era moderna y funcional, de suaves tonos beige y mobiliario marrón oscuro.

El camarero los guió hacia una mesa al fondo del local en donde podrían estar tranquilos.

- Es un lugar muy bonito. - dijo Suguru.

- Por supuesto, yo conozco los mejores lugares de la ciudad. - dijo Tatsuha haciéndose el interesante.

- Creído... seguro que has venido aquí con muchas otras citas. - a Tatsuha le resbaló una gota por la cabeza, si que había ido un montón de veces con alguna cita, pero eso era algo que no le podía decir a Suguru.

- Te aconsejo que pruebes este plato. - dijo Tatsuha cambiando de tema y señalando uno de los tantos platos que había en la carta.

Suguru se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Y a cambió eligió el plato más caro que vio, como pagaba Tatsuha...

- ¿Sigues enfadado por lo de esta tarde? - preguntó Tatsuha arqueando una ceja.

- No. - dijo secamente Suguru demostrando claramente que si que lo estaba.

- Oh, vamos, lo siento, solo se me fue un poquito la mano. - se disculpó Tatsuha. - Además, con el portazo que me has dado antes ya tendríamos que estar en paz, además se supone que las parejas se... acarician. - dijo con voz sugerente.

- Si, bueno, pera apenas llevamos una tarde de pareja. - se defendió Suguru completamente sonrojado.

- En ningún lado está escrito cuanto tiempo debe estar un apareja para empezar a meterse mano. - dijo el moreno con total descaro, Suguru se volvió a sonrojar, y Tatsuha rió divertido, estaba tan mono sonrojadito... pero ya se encargaría él de quitarle todas las vergüenzas.

El camarero se acercó y ambos le dijeron que querían comer, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban servidos.

Durante la cena estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales: el trabajo en el templo, del grupo de música, de sus películas favoritas, de Ninus...

Para acompañar al salmón Tatsuha había pedido un vino blanco muy sabroso pero que a Suguru se le subió enseguida a la cabeza. Y para los postres Suguru estaba totalmente desinhibido y provocador. Tatsuha apenas aguantaba las ganas de saltarle encima cada vez que Suguru se ponía a juguetear con las cerezas de su pastel de chocolate. Tatsuha estaba sudando frío, ni con el dichoso helado de la otra vez lo había puesto tan caliente, tanto era así que se había olvidado de su propio flan, y la nata ya estaba completamente bajada.

- Tatsuha... - llamó con voz sugerente Suguru - seme sincero. No has elegido este restaurante por casualidad ¿cierto? - inquirió mientras se llevaba la cucharilla a la boca y la lamía descaradamente. Tatsuha respiró hondo.

- Pues lo cierto es que no... - dijo con un hilo de voz, sin apartar la mirada de los rojos labios de su compañero.

- Y... que te parece si aprovechamos ya que estamos aquí... - dijo Suguru mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón de la camisa fingiendo que tenía muuucho calor.

A Tatsuha le faltó tiempo al levantarse y pedir la cuenta.

En menos de un minuto había liquidado la cuenta, en dos estaban dentro del ascensor devorándose a besos mutuamente, en tres salían dando traspiés al pasillo de la cuarta planta mientras intentaban sofocar pequeñas risitas a la vez que no dejaban de sobrase, en cuatro Tatsuha se peleaba con los bolsillos de sus ceñidos pantalones intentando sacar la llave y en cinco la puerta ya estaba abierta y Suguru metía a Tatsuha al cuarto de un tirón mientras lo sujetaba de la pechera de la camisa. La puerta de la habitación se cerró dándole privacidad a dos nuevos amantes.

Continuará...

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

¡No me matéis, no me matéis, no me matéis!

Ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, y que encima os he cortado el lemon, pero yo no sirvo para escribir esas escenas . para eso está Nozomi, y como ya no vive en esta ciudad... T.T

Yoh: Excusas, excusas...

Si, este... ¬¬ aprovecharé que este fin de semana voy a ver a Nozo-Chan para pedirle que lo escriba n.n, y si lo consigo volveré a subir este capítulo con la escena incluida.

Como habéis podido ver este capítulo tenemos de invitadas especiales a (sonido de tambores y timbales): Sailor Moon&Cía. Como sabéis estos personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. ¿Qué porqué las he puesto? En primer lugar, para que ocupara espacio XP y en segundo para animarle un poco las vacaciones a Hiro. El templo que están visitando aparecía en el manga de Kare Kano. En cuanto a los nombres de los ataques... son las traducciones (más o menos) que les pusieron aquí.

A continuación los nombre originales japoneses seguidos de los que les pusieron aquí en España:

**Sailor Moon** Usagi Tsukino / **Guerrero Luna** Bunny Tsukino

**Sailor Mars** Rei Hino / **Guerrero Marte** Ray Hino

**Sailor Mercury** Ami Mizuno / **Guerrero Mercurio** Amy Mizuno

**Sailor Jupiter** Makoto Kino / **Guerrero Júpiter** Patricia Kino

**Sailor Venus** Minako Aino / **Guerrero Venus** Carola Aino

**Tuxedo Kamen** Mamoru Chiba / **Señor del antifaz** Armando Chiba ("**L'Antifaç de gala**" le pusieron en la versión catalana O.O)

Y no sé ya que más comentar...

El próximo será el último capítulo, y NO tengo pensado hacer segunda parte (lo siento por si alguien lo esperaba) Además estoy empezando un fic de Harry Potter (SeverusXHarry) y estoy intentando acabarlo. Espero que lo leáis cuando lo suba.

Agradezco los reviews de: **Dark-san86, Chibi Thensi, Hinoto de Kogure y Deniko**.

¡Mandaré los fanarts del capítulo 7 cuanto antes!

Matta ne!


	9. Capítulo 9: Jueves FIN

**Dos enemigos ¿irreconciliables?**

_Por Neko-chan_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ojalá ¬¬), escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, si alguien sabe como ganar dinero con esto que me lo diga.

Los personajes que podáis reconocer de otras series tampoco son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, pero si los pongo, es porque me encantan ¬

Notas básicas para uso y consumo del fic:

La línea ----------------------- es para cambiar de personajes durante el transcurso del mismo día.

Las comillas simples '' son para los pensamientos de los personajes.

Los paréntesis () los uso para poner mis notas chorras, comentarios sarcásticos o explicaciones fuera de la historia.

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

_Capítulo 9:  
Jueves: De vuelta al trabajo T.T_

La mañana era soleada, los pajaritos cantaban (las nubes se levantan, que sí, que no, que caiga un chaparrón, que rompan los cristales de la estación XD)

En el edificio de N-G Records, el personal regresaba de sus pequeñas vacaciones, con las pilas recargadas y listos para trabajar...

- Nooo... yo quiero tener más vacaciones T-T - se lamentaba Shûichi llorando desconsolado junto a la máquina de cafés.

- Vamos, vamos... - intentaba consolarlo Hiro mientras esperaba su café con leche. - y por cierto... ¿has ido a algún lado esta semana?

- Pues no, no hemos podido salir de la ciudad porque Yuki tenía que entregar unas páginas. Aunque salimos a cenar un par de veces, bajamos al videoclub y bueno... básicamente - Shûichi se acercó y le susurró casi conspiratoriamente - bautizamos toda la casa...

- Eso no es novedad. - dijo Suguru que acababa de llegar pidiéndole a la máquina un café solo.

- Ohh... Suggy-chan, no seas malo. - protestó Shü mientras se sonrojaba.

El pianista se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apoyarse en la pared con una pequeña sonrisa boba bailando en sus labios al estar recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en el hotel con Tatsuha (y los de la mañana XD).

- ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido en Kyoto, Hiro¿Qué tal está Ayaka?

- Ayaka está bien, y el viaje fue estupendo. Hicimos algo de turismo, fuimos a un par de buenos restaurantes... aunque el último día nos pasó algo muy extraño...

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Shûichi con curiosidad.

- Pues estábamos en el santuario Jishu...

- ¿Pero ese lugar no es para los que se van a casar? - preguntó Shûichi malicioso mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo. Hiro se sonrojó un poco.

- No moleste Shûichi. Bueno como te decía, estábamos en aquel santuario, cuando se nos acercó el tío más raro que he visto en mi vida... creo que era de una secta, o algo así, se puso a tocar la guitarra y Ayaka y yo nos quedamos inconscientes...

- Si que tocaba mal...

- Hello, everybody! - gritó el inconfundible vozarrón de K mientras el americano venía por el pasillo acompañado de Sakano.

- Hola K¿qué tal por Los Ángeles? - preguntó Shûichi con una sonrisa.

- Oh, very good. La convención de este año ha sido great! Los últimos modelos de rifles de francotirador son excelentes, por no hablar en los últimos gritos de armamento pesado... ¡Había un tanque ¬ que estoy pensando en convencer a mi mujer de cambiar el mono-volumen por ese!

A todos se les cayó una gran gota por la cabeza.

- Y, además, he renovado todo mi arsenal. - siguió K con una sonrisa un tanto sádica, mientras sacaba de su cartuchera una nueva mágnum de culata trabajada en marfil con un grabado de un águila y sus iniciales - la potencia de tiro es impresionante, y el cañón está tan recto que es imposible fallar el tiro (corazoncito).

Todos los presentes temblaron.

- Y tú, Sakano ¿qué tal en el balneario? - preguntó Hiro mientras miraba de reojo a K que se dedicaba a sacarle brillo a su pistola con un pañuelo. - ¿has descansado bastante?

- Ehhh... bueno... más o menos... - dijo el productor sin mirar a nadie a la cara, y rojo como un tomate. Todos alzaron la ceja interrogantemente.

- ¿No me digas que has ligadooo? - preguntó un malicioso K mientras sonreía socarrón.

- Pueeees... algo así... - dijo nervioso mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y les enseñaba el anillo de oro que tenía en el anular.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿TE HAS CASADO?!!!!!!!! - gritaron todos a la vez. Consiguiendo que todos los que pasaban por el pasillo se los quedaran mirando asustados.

- Bueno... de momento solo estoy... comprometido... - musitó un nervioso Sakano mientras se retorcía los dedos.

- Pero...pero...pero... pero...pero... pero...pero... - decía Shûichi como si fuera un disco rayado y mirando a Sakano como si acabara de salirle otra cabeza.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada¿Alguien que conozcamos? - preguntó Hiro.

- En realidad no... emm... se llama Mitsune Konno, y es la encargada del balneario al que fui. Digamos que fue... amor a primera vista... (NdTL: Si claro... amor. Que a Kitsune no quería que se le pasara el arroz y a él lo vio tan sumiso y manejable... que no se lo pensó dos veces XD)

- ¿Y para cuando the weadding? - inquirió K con una gran sonrisa.

- El mes que viene... la celebración será en el balneario Hinata. Al parecer es algún tipo de tradición que todas las chicas que han vivido en ese lugar se casen allí.

- Pero nos invitarás ¿verdad? - preguntó Shûichi ilusionado ante la perspectiva de ir de boda.

- Por supuesto.

- Tenemos que celebrar una despedida de solteros. - dijo animadamente K pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo. (NdN-C: nuestro pequeño Sakano se casa snif... snif... T.T)

- ¡Si, si! - corearon alegremente Hiro y Shûichi.

- Muchas felicidades Sakano. - dijo Suguru estrechándole la mano.

- Muchas gracias, Fujisaki-kun. ¿y qué tal tus vacaciones? - preguntó el sonriente productor

- Pues... bastante bien. Aunque Tôhma y Mika estuvieron un poco pesados con eso de que me quedara con ellos.

- A tenido que ser un palo pasar toda la semana con Tatsuha. - dijo Shûichi con un escalofrío sin querer imaginar las desgracias de su compañero a manos de su cuñado.

- Bueno, al final... se hace soportable. - dijo vagamente Suguru mientras bebía su café.

Shûichi se lo quedó mirando un poco extrañado, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada más apareció un MUY enfadado Tôhma Seguchi.

- ¡¡¡CRAWD WINCHESTER!!! - rugió el empresario encarando al americano (NdN-C: ese es el verdadero nombre de K ¡me moría por utilizarlo! XD NdTL¿os imagináis a Seguchi enfrentando a k¡pero si le saca como medio metro de altura!)

- Yes, my master? - inquirió K con una sonrisa angelical que pretendía hacerlo parecer inocente.

- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás nada de cierta intrusión ilegal en mi despacho? - preguntó suspicaz.

- ¿Han entrado a robarle? - preguntó K haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Más o menos, durante las vacaciones alguien entró en mi despacho, abrió la caja fuerte, asaltó la caja de bombones de mi secretaria y solamente se llevó las pistolas que TE HABÍA REQUISADO.

- Que casualidad ¿no? - dijo K despreocupadamente mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo. Sacó algo y lo tiró al suelo provocando una gran cortina de humo. Cuando por fin se disipó no había ni rastro del rubio americano.

- Maldición... cof cof... - masculló Tôhma al ver que se le había escapado. Miró a los demás que también tosían y se frotaban los escocidos ojos. - ¡¿y vosotros qué hacéis ahí parados¡Venga todos a trabajar!

- ¡Sí, jefe! - y todos huyeron del lugar, no era agradable enfrentar las iras del presidente.

------------------------------

Ya de noche Suguru regresó a su apartamento, era difícil regresar a la rutina del trabajo después de haber estado tantos días de vacaciones. Aunque habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Salió del ascensor y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta empezó a buscar sus llaves en la mochila.

- ¿Pero dónde demonios...? - masculló molesto al no encontrarlas. No podía ser que Toma se las hubiera vuelto a quitar... ¿y si se las había dejado en la habitación del hotel? No tenía ganas de regresar al hotel a reclamarlas, pero tampoco era cuestión de pasarse toda la noche delante de la puerta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió rebelando a un sonriente Tatsuha.

- Bienvenido a casa, amor. - dijo empalagosamente acercándole la cara para darle un beso.

Suguru se hizo para atrás para esquivarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has entrado a mi piso? - preguntó suspicaz.

Tatsuha sonrió como el gato de Chesaire, e hizo rodar en su dedo las llaves del apartamento.

- Te las dejaste en la habitación del hotel, como te fuiste con tantas prisas. - dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Suguru se sonrojó un poco y le dio un empujón para poder entrar a casa.

- No me hubiera ido con prisas si tú no me hubieras arrinconado en la ducha - dijo Suguru mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero y la mochila en el suelo -. Te dije que se me haría tarde.

- Ya, pero después no te quejabas. - dijo Tatsuha sonriendo al ver como sus mejillas volvían a colorearse.

- Pero no me has contestado¿qué haces aquí? - cambió de tema Suguru.

Por toda respuesta Tatsuha lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al comedor, el pianista se sorprendió al ver la mesa puesta para dos con velas incluidas.

- pensé que después del primer día de trabajo - le susurró Tatsuha en el oído mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás. - estarías demasiado cansado para prepararte la cena, así que decidí darte una sorpresa.

- Eres un encanto... - dijo Suguru mientras giraba la cabeza y le daba un beso.

Durante la cena Suguru puso al tanto al otro de las últimas novedades, desde el intento de reclutamiento a una secta de Hiro y Ayaka, hasta el compromiso matrimonial de Sakano. Con esto último Tatsuha estuvo riéndose hasta los postres.

Cuando terminaron y recogieron todo Tatsuha dijo:

- Ahora ven, tengo una cosita para ti. - canturreó el más alto mientras lo llevaba a la habitación de la mano.

Suguru enarcó una ceja algo receloso, pero se dejó llevar. Al entrar a su dormitorio notó un rico olor a incienso y varias velas encima de los muebles.

La cama estaba destendida y sobre esta una gran caja envuelta en papel marrón.

- ¡Venga, ábrelo! - lo animó Tatsuha con una sonrisa al verlo indeciso.

Suguru se sentó en la cama y empezó a desenvolverlo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que en la caja decía: "Romanticismo Masculino" y con algo de aprensión abrió la caja. Su cara pasó por todos los colores al ver el contenido, desde blanco por la impresión hasta rojo por la vergüenza.

- No esperarás que me ponga esto ¿cierto? - inquirió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que te quedará estupendamente.

- Tú estás loco... - dijo Suguru sacando de la caja una especie de bañador negro con reflejos verdes con una esponjosita bolita blanca en el trasero, medias de rejilla y, para rematar, una diadema con dos grandes orejas de conejo blancas.

- Oh, vamos Suguru, póntelo, aunque solo sea un ratito... total, no te va a durar mucho puesto - añadió con una sonrisa predadora.

- No, no pienso ponérmelo, póntelo tú si tanta ilusión te hace.

- Pero es que no es de mi talla... vamooos...

- ¡No!

- Venga...

- Que no insistas.

- Por favooor...

- Tatsuhaaa... - dijo con tono de advertencia.

- Si te lo pones, te dejo arriba. - dijo sugerente.

Suguru se mordió el labio meditando las posibilidades, Tatsuha solo le miraba expectante.

Tras unos minutos, Suguru suspiró resignado y, cogiendo el disfraz se fue al baño.

- Tenemos un trato¡que no se te olvide! - y cerró la puerta.

Tatsuha sonrió complacido al ver que había conseguido su propósito. De debajo de la cama sacó otra caja igual que la que le había dado a Suguru y de esta sacó una camiseta de rejilla sin mangas, unos shorts que no dejaban nada a la imaginación con correas a los lados y que por detrás le colgaba una cola peluda, y, finalmente unas orejitas puntiagudas de lobo.

Esta iba a ser una buena noche de cacería...

**FIN**

$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$-€-$

Conillets, conillets... Qué ja esteu amagadets? XD (Traducción: Conejitos, conejitos... ¿qué ya estáis escondiditos?)

¡Y aquí está el final! Ohhhhhh... mi primer fic largo terminado, snif... que emoción.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero entre los deberes y un par de fanfics quilométricos que me estoy leyendo no he tenido tiempo.

Y ¿qué os parece eso de casar a Sakano con Kitsune? Eso fue idea de Tenshi, las piedras a ella.

TL: Hey, sin pasarse ¬¬ Encima que te ayudo...

Por ciertoo... Tengo un fanart para este capítulo sobre el disfraz de conejita, quien lo quiera que me lo diga en un review

Espero que os hayáis divertido con esta historia, y que ahora miréis con otros ojos la pareja TatsuhaXSuguru ¡Gravitation no es solo YukiXShûichi!

Espero que leáis mis próximas historias. Voy a subir uno de Harry Potter: HarryXSeverus. Será comedia, romance y lo que caiga. Se titula: Malditas Casualidades.

Agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia, y a los que no, pero me han leído. Arigato Gozaimasu!

Adeu, Adeu!


End file.
